Harry Potter - Letting Go Of The Past
by ravendore
Summary: Sirius doesn't die in the Department of Mysteries and helps Harry escape from manipulating Dumbledore's clutches. Harry, with Hermione and a few others help realizes his true potential and doesn't hold back. Smart Powerful-Harry Bad-Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello! I just want to let you know in a short AN that this is my first story and I hope people enjoy it.

Disclaimer~ I have absolutely nothing to do with JK Rowling and own nothing. Her characters, her setting just my imagination. (To a certain extent)

Chapter 1 – A new Beginning

'**DUBBLEBORE!' **

**Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed int the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body – **_**they were saved. **_

**Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eater nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line –**

**Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. 'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled his voice echoing around the cavernous room. **The next spell was coming straight towards him, but he hadn't noticed. Dread filled Harry as he knew what was coming next. He knew that bright green light all too well.

'SIRIUS! LOOK OUT!' he yelled, his voice hoarse. His stomach churned as he prayed internally to any God that was out there that he wasn't too late. Sirius turned with wide eyes and ducked. The spell missed him by millimetres. Then something happened that he wouldn't have dreamed. Neville sprinted out from behind him, trailing blood from his nose, straight at Bellatrix. Still fighting Sirius she turned only to see Neville push her into the veil. She screamed as she fell and soon all was quiet except the ghostly echo of Bellatrix's voice as she fell.

'THAT WAS FOR MY PARENTS!' Neville cried as he collapsed on the ground in a dead faint, the whole evening obviously too much for him. Harry ran into his Godfather's arms, thanking no one in particular that he was still alive. His Godfathers face was tired and thoughtful, but Harry thought he could see some frustration as well.

'Come on pup, let's go.' They picked up Neville and walked towards Dumbledore who not only had bound up the Death Eaters but had retrieved his friends.

'Portus.' Said Dumbledore as he made a portkey back to Hogwarts using a Death Eaters shoe.

'Here Harry, take this and you, your friends and Sirius go back to Hogwarts. It will take you to the Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey will patch you all up. I will see you in about an hour, I have Minister Fudge to deal with.' He handed them the shoe and they all took hold of it. He felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel and he was soon on the Infirmary floor. The lasts thing he remembered was once again thanking anyone who could hear his thoughts that all his friends and Sirius were alive before he blacked out.

As soon as he awoke he reached over and found his glasses on the bedside table he put them on his face to see Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore having a whispered argument. He couldn't hear much but he did hear McGonagall say,

'He will not go back to that hell hole! I have heard from Poppy about the scars on his body and I will not allow you to send him back there, not after everything he went through two days ago!'

Harry presumed she was talking about the Dursleys. His heart plummeted as he thought about having to go back there. H e thought he might go mad this year. After all that just happened Dumbledore wanted to send him back there. Wait a minute, why was that every year Dumbledore insisted that he goes back there. All he says when I ask is 'I want the best for you my boy.' If he really wanted them best for me then he would let me go to Ron's place where I would actually enjoy myself.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and sat up. McGonagall immediately came over and started fussing asking if he wanted a drink, whether he was comfy and whether she should call Madam Pomfrey.

'I'm fine Professor, really!' He looked around and saw that the Infirmary was empty apart from himself.

'How long have I been out? Are my friends alright?' he said quickly turning his head so fast he felt dizzy.

'Your friends are absolutely fine though young Mister Weasley might have those tentacle scars for a while. Scars can come in handy though, I have one on my left knees which is a perfect map of the Muggle Underground.' Said Dumbledore with a smile, his eyes twinkling. Harry then wondered whether he put a spell on them to make them twinkle as no-one else's did.

'You have been out for two days Mister Potter.' Said Professor McGonagall with a sympathetic look on her face 'you go home tomorrow.'

Huh, home. Never ever in his life would he call 'that' place home. His thought wondered to what it would have been like if his parents hadn't been killed. He pictured a kind loving family, possibly brothers and sisters all with his Mother's green eyes and his Father's black, unruly hair. He pictured his Father teaching him how to ride a broomstick. Them going to Kings Cross for the first time. Him coming home for Christmas and them all sitting round the Christmas tree opening presents. All these thought brought tears to his eyes and he hastily wiped them away and looked back at his Professors.

'Can I leave now? I have to go and pack.' He said avoiding Dumbledore's eye. He already was certain Dumbledore could read minds (he would have to ask Hermione about that) and didn't want him seeing the image he had just created in his mind.

'Of course my boy, make sure you come down for the feast though.' Dumbledore said pulling back from his bed and striding out of the Infirmary doors. McGonagall was giving him weird looks and so he scrambled out of bed and ran towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Inside the dormitory he hastily stuffed all his things inside his trunk and closed it. He thought of all that happened this year and was just glad that Umbridge was gone. He carefully placed his trunk with Hedwig's cage and went down to the Great Hall for the leaving feast. He sat down next to Ron and opposite Hermione and tuned everything out. He didn't listen to Dumbledore as he made his ending speech, he didn't listen to Ron when he started talking about Quiddich, he just ate in silence thinking about what would happen when he got back to the Dursleys. He lay awake that night thinking about just how close he was to losing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and what he would have done without him. He was quiet on the train ride home, worrying Ron and Hermione even more. Just as he was about to leave Ron came over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

'Look after yourself mate.' And walk over to his family. Envy bubbled inside him as he thought about having a loving family to comfort him but he threw away that feeling. He knew he was welcome and the Weasleys. Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

'Please be safe Harry,' she whispered into his ear, 'I don't know what I would do without you.' She pulled away and walked off to meet her parents, as they couldn't get through the barrier, leaving him with her words ringing in his ears. He slowly trudged over to the Dursleys taking as long as possible and then sank into the car.

He ignored his Uncle's shouting voice all the way home and just went straight into his room. He suddenly felt a buzz of magic and he turned to find an official looking letter on his bed. He picked it up and looked at the wax seal.

'Gringrotts.'

A/N Please review and let me know what you think I would love to know I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP :) Love you 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Second chapter in two days, not bad! I want to thank **anotherboarduser **for their amazing review that had so much detail and gave me a lot to think about. Thank you! Please review and tell me what you think, helpful criticism much appreciatedxxx

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter I am just another wannabe JK Rowling who fills that empty space by writing fanfiction!

Chapter 2

'Gringrotts'

He couldn't believe it. He had never got a letter from Gringrotts before so this was quite exciting. He quickly opened the sealed envelope and pulled out the letter. It said:

_To Mr Harold James Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you of a summoning to Gringrotts bank to receive The Heir Ritual to Mr Sirius Black and the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black._

_You are also called to the reading of the will of Mr James Potter and Mrs Lilly Potter (nee Evans). This, until recently has been sealed by someone without authority to do so. Further information will be given at the meeting tomorrow at 9o'Clock sharp._

_Please send a reply so we know whether or not you can make it._

_Gringrotts_

Wow. That was a lot to take in. Wait? Sirius wanted to pronounce himheir to his family's line? Also that his parents will has been sealed by someone without the authority to do so. That frustrated and worried him slightly.

Then there was another problem. How in the name of Merlin's fluffy beard was he going to get into London tomorrow? He would have to ask his Uncle. He knew that he would have to do extra chores for the whole summer but he knew that this was important. He slowly walked downstairs and cautiously entered the living room.

'Uncle Vernon?' he said timidly.

'Hmrph' was the grunted reply he got, signalling he was listening but didn't really care. Harry got this often.

'I've been summoned to Gri-The Bank for my people tomorrow at nine. Do you think you could drive me there?' he asked flinching slightly hoping he didn't hit him. He was used to this, if Harry ever asked for something that didn't benefit his Uncle in any way he was hit and told to go to his room with no food for a week. This was why Harry was so skinny.

'YOU EXPECT ME TO DRIVE YOU ALL THE WAY TO LONDON, FOR YOU FREAK?' he shouted jumping out of his stupor and waking the whole neighbourhood. Harry was used to this reaction and so quickly added,

'I'll do extra chores for the rest of the summer and won't bother you again.'

'Can't one of your FREAK friends take you? Wave their magic sticks and POOF you're there!' he spat back. Harry bit his lip and stopped himself from retaliating. He knew that if he lost his temper now he wouldn't get anywhere and he knew this was a really important thing.

'Fine. Be at the door completely ready at 8 no later. I'm not bringing you home though, you'll have to find your own way back. Even if you have to walk, and if you do, don't disturb us if there aren't any lights on. Stay on the porch and knock in the morning.' Dursley said sitting back down with an obvious dismissal. Harry raced back upstairs and scribbled a note to Gringrotts saying he'd be there and sat down on his bed. This was a new opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slide. He soon fell into a restless sleep as he waited for the morning to come.

Harry woke at seven and quickly threw himself into the shower. He put on some of Dudley's old, baggy clothes and rushed downstairs to make breakfast. After eating a stale piece of bread he ran upstairs, grabbed his wand and his letter from Gringrotts and ran downstairs. He stopped in front of the door and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:59. Just in time. 8o'Clock ticked into place and his Uncle's walrus figure came stomping around the corner.

'Into the car Boy, now.' He growled obviously displeased about this arrangement. Harry clambered into the back seat and listened and he heard his Uncle start up the car. He thought of Ron probably just waking up to the smell of a Full English breakfast ready to stuff himself to the brim and then look forward to a day of nothing but Quidditch. He watched the houses and streets rolling passed and sighed, wishing that his situation would change.

In London his Uncle dropped him off and immediately sped off, not wanting to waste more of his time on his worthless freak of a nephew. Harry ran towards the Leaky Cauldron and straight through, tapping his wand on the brick and rushing through the doors of Gringrotts just as the large clock chimed 9.

As he got his breath back he saw Griphook coming towards him with a small smile on his face. Griphook led him towards the back of the lobby and through some doors into a consultation room. He immediately saw Sirius and ran towards him giving him a short hug.

'Sirius! I didn't think I'd see you for ages! But then this letter came and all this happened.' Sirius cut him off.

'Woah Pup! I'm glad to see you too.' He said ruffling his already messy hair. Harry then saw someone else he had hoped to see.

'Professor Lupin!' he said walking towards him. His face lit up in a big smile feeling as though this was going to be good. 'What are you doing here?'

'Honestly I don't really know. I got a letter saying I needed to be present for the reading of your parent's will.' He said with a weak smile. He looked frail and older than normal and looked as if the tiniest of winds could blow him over. Harry's face obviously showed the question as Lupin leaned in and whispered.

'It was full moon last night.'

Harry gave a small nod of his head and a sympathetic look. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to go through that every month. He looked around and saw another couple standing in the corner as well and Neville and his Grandmother. He walked over to them.

'Hi Neville. Ms Longbottom. What are you doing here?' he asked politely having heard about Neville's legendary Grandmother.

'We are here for the reading of Mr and Mrs Potter, your parents. There was something in the will for my Son and his Wife and as they are...unavailable I was granted permission to be here for the reading.' Ms Longbottom said with a proud look and a sad smile.

Griphook then came in through the doors with a large scroll of parchment.

'All those who are here for the reading of Mr and Mrs Potter's will please come forward.' Everyone walked forward and took the seats that had been placed out in the room.

'I will now read the will:

_This is the final will and testimony of Mr James Potter and Mrs Lilly Potter (nee Evans)._

'_To our good friends Andromeda Tonks and Theodore Tonks we leave 50,000 Galleons and hope that they will find happiness even when things are rough._

_To our beloved friends Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave 50,000 Galleons and tell them to always remember the laughs and love that was shared._

_To our friend Remus Lupin we leave 75,000 Galleons and tell him to believe in himself and others. We tell him 'Life is sad without trust, and though we worry about putting faith in the wrong person, never forget that no one is perfect.'_

_To our dearest friend Sirius Black we leave 80,000 Galleons and remind him that not all of it is to be spent on worthless things. Remember, money can't buy happiness but love can._

_And finally, to our son Harry James Potter, we leave everything else, including the Potter Properties, vaults and the title of Lord Potter._

_James and Lily Potter._

Harry quickly wiped away his tears and looked around as he saw everyone else do that as well. He stood as he was told and walked over to Sirius as he saw everyone else was leaving. Griphook called them over to perform the Heir Ritual.

'Please stand in front of this table,' asked Griphook. Harry looked at the table to see a blank silver ring on top of it as well as a silver knife.

'I will prick both your fingers and I ask you to allow a drop of your blood to fall on top of the rings. I then ask you to answer the questions with I Do when I ask them.' Griphook said whilst picking up the knife. He pricked Harry's index finger and watched as Harry let a drop of blood fall onto the silver ring. He then asked Harry:

'Do you accept Lord Black request upon becoming the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black?'

'I do.'

Griphook then pricked Sirius' finger and allowed him to squeeze a drop of blood onto the ring.

'Do you agree once more to Harry James Potter becoming the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black?'

'I do.'

The ring burned white all of a sudden and then appeared again on the table but with the Black House Crest upon it outlined it Gold. Griphook picked it up and placed it on Harry's right ring finger.

'Congratulations. Before you celebrate, Mr Potter you have a few other things to take care of. He said with a smirk and clicked his clawed fingers. Another scroll flew into his hand and a two boxes fell in the other. A large trunk appeared behind him as well.

He handed the scroll to Harry and he slowly unravelled it. It said:

_To my son Harry James potter I also leave my trunk full of items I hope he will find useful. Below is a list of all the Potter properties and money._

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor- South Scotland /300,000 Galleons_

_Apartment in Retro Building- East London/ £400~700 Galleons_

_Cottage- North England/ 100,000 Galleons_

_Money:_

_2,755,000 Galleons 2,790 Sickles and 990 Knuts_

_As well as other personal items, gems, diamonds, portraits and jewellery._

Harry looked up from the sheet with wide eyes. He was this rich yet he was forced to wear Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He looked at Griphook with disbelief written all over his face. Griphook just held out one of the boxes.

'Your ring, Lord Potter.'

Harry came forward and looked into the box. There was a golden ring with the Potter House Crest on it outlined in Black. He tenderly picked it up and placed it on the same finger as his Black Ring. There was a flash as the two rings joined together and then a gong sound and a white light passed completely over Harry's body.

'What was that?' He asked Griphook immediately.

'As a Lord you are now considered a fully grown wizard. Congratulations.'

Harry looked around and noticed that he was feeling a little different. He knew he shouldn't ask but curiosity got the better of him.

'What's in the other box?'

Griphook stopped and asked them to sit down. He told them how it was prophesised that one day the Heirs of the Four Founders would once again reunite.

'In this box, Lord Potter. Is your final ring. Your ring as the rightful heir of Slytherin.'

A/N Oooooh Cliffie! Sorry! How did you like that? I'm really getting into the story now. I understand that this story is going to be a bit like Harry Potter and The Four Heirs but I'm really not trying to copy. I loved that book and it really inspired me. So please don't think I'm copying as it is going to be different. There will be some things that are pretty much the same such as...(spoilers) Their Familiars but that is (hopefully) it. As I said at the beginning please review or even message me I would love to hear your feedback. Love you!xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Fairly short chapter but necessary for what comes next. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer~ I am not JK Rowling. xxx

Chapter 3

'In this box, Lord Potter. Is your final ring. Your ring as the rightful heir of Slytherin.'

Harry stopped dead. Well not actually dead but good enough. How was he, Harry Potter the Heir of Slytherin? He was the complete opposite of a Slytherin.

'But...how...what?' he spluttered.

'I understand you have many questions,' said Griphook, 'but I think I know someone who can answer them better than I can.'

Griphook waved his hand behind him and a trapdoor appeared behind him. He gestured for Harry to go down into the trapdoor. Harry got up and walked behind Griphook and opened the trapdoor and climbed down into the underground room. As soon as he stepped down onto the floor the trapdoor closed and a podium in the middle of the room lit up with a strange green light. He walked towards it and heard a voice tell him to place his wand on the podium. He cautiously did so and at that moment felt a swooping sensation rush over him. He turned to his right and saw an elderly man with dark hair and green eyes sitting in the corner. Harry hesitated yet walked over to him.

'What are you doing here? Who are you?' Harry asked the old man. He had a short beard and trimmed eyebrows and a long dark green and black cloak on.

'Always with the questions young one.' His voice was deep and sharp yet surprisingly reassuring. Harry felt like this man could persuade people to do what he wants. 'I am hurt that you do not recognise me yet I never paid attention in History class so I can't blame you. I am Salazar Slytherin and I am here to do want no one has properly done in your entire life. Answer your questions.'

Harry was shocked. He was right, no one did ever answer his questions he sat in the seat offered and listened to Slytherin.

'A long time ago when you were only just born, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as you know him, Voldemort, learnt of a prophecy. Now Tom for a while had been searching for ways to make himself immortal as he believed that the only people who should learn magic are Purebloods and so was determined to wipe out all muggleborns and half-bloods. He forced himself to use a disgusting ritual to create seven Horcruxes. These Horcruxes are containers of any sort which contain a fragment of that person's soul. This means that if the human body was to be destroyed, they would just return using the part of the soul that has been contained in a Horcrux. Now, back to this prophecy. This was the prophecy made:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Tom Riddle heard this and immediately went after you and your family. Your family had been placed under the Fidelius charm with the secret keeper as Sirius Black. Sirius Black then thought that it would be too obvious as he was James' best friend so asked to switch to Peter Pettigrew. You know this. What you don't Know is that Dumbledore knew they had switched.'

'What!' Harry cried. He was so angry!

'Please young one, calm down. I know you are mad but I am telling you this so you can out it right. So Dumbledore knew they had switched yet when Sirius was arrested he didn't say anything. The least he should have done would be to appeal for Sirius to get a trial but no. He did this because he knew that if he was found innocent he would take you away and bring you up in a happy healthy environment knowing all about magic. Dumbledore didn't want that. He wanted you to be put down by your relatives and so you would come to Hogwarts worshipping the very ground he walked upon. You would look up at him like a Grandfather and would follow his every word. He wanted to train you up to fight Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters using stunners and love. He wanted you to die, and then come back to life just to finish what he had left you. He wouldn't have even given you proper instruction. This was all for the greater good. So he sealed your parents will and shipped you off to the Dursleys. He even put a curse on not only the Dursleys and Severus Snape so they would hate the mere thought of you. All this just so you would do what he wanted. You may have been worrying about the Leader of the Dark, but in some places it's the Leader of the Light that you have to worry about.

That is why you are here. You and the other Heirs will each be given this information and also their Founders area of expertise and you four must train to fight not only the Leader of the Dark, but The Leader of the Light.'

Harry was speechless. I don't know how Slytherin expected him to talk at all after what he just heard he had a lot of questions but knew those would be answered with time. There was just one thing he had to know.

'Who else has lied to me?' Harry asked a specific family in mind.

'The Weasley family have been getting 50,000 Galleons out of your vault a year from Dumbledore to pretend to be nice to you. The only people who know of this are Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. The others are fully behind you. Especially Fred and George.'

That was it. His world had come crashing down. He knew in the back of his mind it was coming but he didn't want to accept it.

'Come now my child. I know it is a lot to take in and you have probably had a very long day but there is one more thing. I must grant you with my knowledge of a particular area of expertise. As Slytherin this includes Potions and Defence and Usage of the Dark arts. Each Heir will receive two different areas of knowledge as well as Occlumency. Come now my young warrior, rise and let me help you fulfil what you were born to do.'

Harry stood up and went to get his wand. He then held it out in front of him and watched and Slytherin pulled out his own. He then touched the tips and said:

'By the power invested in me, I now grant my rightful Heir the line and expertise of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin. May he use it well and fulfil want he was born to do. So mote it be! So mote it be!'

I gong crashed and the room was filled with a blinding white light. Harry opened his eyes and he was back in the Gringrotts hall, trying desperately not to let his head explode with all the new information coming in. He felt it stop and just like that he blacked out.

A/N Hope you enjoyed that! Please review. I don't know if you know but it gives people a really special feeling when you see reviews because you know people have actually read your book and enjoyed it enough to comment. Thank you so much everyone who has already reviewed, keep 'em coming. Helpful criticism much appreciated. Love you. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok one or two people pointed out to me that I spelt Gringotts wrong so I corrected that in this chapter. Not much happens in this one but the bits in it will play a big part in the future chapters. Hope you enjoy, please review! Xxx

Disclaimer~ I am not JK Rowling, nor have I ever met JK Rowling and probably never will. Her brain, my imagination.

'Mr Potter? Mr Potter!' Harry's head swam. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again, blinded by the bright light he slowly looked at Griphook and Sirius and remembered he was in the conference hall of Gringotts having just spoken to Salazar Slytherin. He noticed his wand was back in his pocket and slowly sat up.

Where did he start? Even though that conversation cleared so many things up he was still confused and had so many questions.

'Sirius, how come you were put in Azkaban without a trial?' Harry asked standing up and looking at Sirius he had a feeling that this also had something to do with Dumbledore but he had to be sure.

'Dumbledore put the Fidelius Charm on your parent's house making me the secret keeper. I stayed their Secret keeper until about two days before Halloween. I foolishly went to Dumbledore and asked if I could switch with Peter, this meaning even if I was captured and tortured I couldn't give them away. So we switched. Pettigrew then ran off to Voldemort and led him straight there. I arrived at the house on Halloween to find it destroyed. I immediately ran after Pettigrew and found him in a street. He shouted that I killed James and Lily and then exploded the street, killing eleven muggles at the same time. He then cut off his finger and transformed into his animagas form and ran into the sewers. Out of grief and despair as I was being dragged off all I could say was 'I killed James and Lily' knowing that essentially it was my fault because I asked to switch secret keepers.'

Harry thought about this new piece of information and wondered how he was ever going to remember all of this. He suddenly heard a voice in his head say 'that activated your knew skills and knowledge, use them well young one' and with that all his memories came flooding back to him. The first time he was beaten, his first accidental magic, his first day a Hogwarts, everything he'd learnt at Hogwarts as well as enough information of Defence and Uses of the Dark Arts and Potions to earn a Mastery and more. He knew at once this was what Slytherin was talking about and the new organized layout of his mind must be Occlumency.

He took a moment to relay all the new and old information and his new way of thinking. As everything finally came back into focus he realized he had only two more questions to ask.

'Griphook, won't you tell the Ministry that Sirius was here?' Harry asked, suddenly very worried as he realised that to the rest of the world Sirius was still a wanted criminal.

'Of course not.' Replied Griphook 'We keep all our customers information and secrets private.' Harry sighed in relief. He asked his final question.

'Is that everything? This has been a long and emotional day and I personally could sleep for days now.'

'Unfortunately there are couple more things you need to take care of. First, in is advised you place someone in charge of the Potter affairs and accounts.' Griphook said with a sympathetic look.

'I would like you to be in charge of that Griphook. You were the first Goblin I met and I trust you.' Harry said.

'Thank you Lord Potter. It is an Honour. Secondly and finally there is something in the trunk that your mother left for you that you will want to look at.'

Harry looked at Sirius for reassurance. This was a small thing compared to the things going on in the world but Harry felt it was extremely important to him.

He walked forward to where Griphook had gone over to and stood in front of the trunk. Griphook asked him to place his thumb on the lock and it clicked, identifying its true owner. Griphook then opened the second compartment and pulled out a tray with four white rings on. The whole tray pulsed with magical energy and Harry reached out to touch it.

'Lord Potter allow me to explain what these are before you touch them. These are True Bond Rings. When activated they disappear to the True friends of that person, apart from one which will be yours. Once placed on your Right hand middle finger they with change to the colour and gem that truly reflect your personality. If I may, I suggest writing a note to the people who get one. Only you and those people will be able to see them unless you grant someone access.' Griphook explained whilst hand Harry some parchment and a Self-Inking Quill. Harry quickly scribbled down:

_These rings mean you are a true friend to me. Place them on your right hand middle finger and they will change to reflect your personality._

_HP _

Harry placed them on top of the rings and gently pressed each one of them with the palm of his hand. Soon only one was left. Harry picked it up and felt a rush of energy surge through him. He placed it on his right middle finger and it flashed once and it had transformed into a golden ring with a gleaming Emerald outlined in black. Harry turned to Griphook and asked:

'What does this mean?'

Griphook replied 'The golden ring means you have a heart of gold. Your intentions are pure yet the black outline means you will only do what you know is right and will benefit as many as possible. The Emerald means you are a confident character but you trust your friends and those around you and are true with your emotions.'

Harry felt overwhelmed with his words and the meanings behind this. He thanked Griphook and watched silently as Sirius shrank his new trunk and then followed him out the bank.

'Sirius, where do I go now?' Harry asked, knowing that when he found who the other Heirs where they would need to train. He knew deep down that this war would be anything but easy and he wanted to be ready.

'How about you stay at Grimmauld Place tonight, my house and then you can possible move into Potter Manor afterwards.' Sirius said and appparated them away. Harry walked inside and looked around. The place was horrible. He now knew why it was called Grim Old Place! He suddenly had a brainwave.

'Dobby! Winky!' He called, hoping they could hear him.

'POP' 'POP' The two little house elves appeared in front of him. They looked up at him with wide eyes and Harry noticed happily that Winky didn't smell like alcohol any more.

'How are you two?' Harry asked politely.

'Oh Harry Potter is such a great wizard! No-one ever asks how Dobby is. Dobby is good because Harry Potter has called Dobby and now Dobby gets to see Harry Potter!' Dobby squeaked jumping up and down and rocking on the back of his heels at the same time.

'Calm down Dobby. Now, are you two both still free elves?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry Potter sir, Winky is free.' 'Yes Harry Potter, Dobby is still a free elf.'

'I know Dobby you like being free but how would you two like to become my House Elves?' Harry asked and smiled as their little faces lit up as they registered what had just been said.

'Oh yes please Mr Harry Potter Sir! Winky would love to Harry Potter!' Winky squealed, the first to react. Harry smiled at her and then looked over at Dobby. Dobby seemed like he was having a heart attack.

'Dobby, Dobby! Breathe! Slowly, with me in and out. In and out.' Harry said whilst trying to calm the houses elf down.

'Oh yes Harry Potter! You have just made me the mostest happiest house elf ever!' Dobby said whilst tears leaked out from his tennis ball eyes.

'Ok then, how do I...claim..you?'

'You hold out your wand and say that you agree for us to be in your control.' Winky squeaked.

'I, Harry Potter hereby take House Elves Winky and Dobby under my claim as Lord Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black and the Heir of Slytherin. I hereby promise to treat them well and pay them one Galleon a week. In my name I make this claim!' Harry stated. He didn't know if it was correct but it sounded official and guessing by the flash of light that glowed around Dobby and Winky he guessed he'd done it right.

'Thank you so much Mr Harry Potter Sir, we won't let you down!' said Dobby and then they both popped away.

Harry trudged upstairs, mentally and physically exhausted from the day. He found the bedroom that he shared with Ron and sat on his bed.

Ron. His heart twinged as he thought of all they had done together. They had laughed, played and not done homework. It was all a lie. It was all for his money. He wrote a letter to Griphook asking him to stop the withdrawals and only just sent it of before he lay down and fell straight to sleep.

A/N Hope you liked that. Review and tell me what you think. Feel free to **PM** me as well. Love you xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer~ I am not JK Rowling. Just a FanFic writer!

Harry woke in the morning feeling stiff bet very well rested. Yesterday was a lot to take in he thought as he recalled it all. He realised he has slept in his clothes and so quickly put some new ones on. He went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting there with a bowl of porridge and some tea.

'Heya pup. Sleep well? Do you want some porridge?' Sirius asked with a smile on his face. Harry hadn't seen Sirius smile just out of the blue for a while now and so was happy to see that he was finally recovering from his horrible time spent in Azkaban.

'No thanks. I always thought porridge looked like someone had just thrown up into a bowl.' Harry replied with a shiver. Not mentioning the time Dursley threw his porridge all over him because he said he tasted funny and then he was the one that got told off for dripping porridge on the carpet. Moving on.

'So pup, what are you doing today?' Sirius asked.

'Oh that's a point. I meant to...Dobby! Winky!'

'POP' 'POP'

'Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?' They both asked at the same time.

'Please both of you call me Harry. Do you think it would be possible for you two to go to Potter Manor and make it inhabitable?' Harry asked, hoping to move in there as soon as possible as he knew Sirius didn't like being cooped up here and neither did he.

'Yes Master Harry Potter Sir.' 'POP!' 'POP!' and with that they were gone.

'Sirius? Do you think it would be possible for you to go and get my stuff from Privet Drive? If I never go back there it will be too soon.' Harry said with a slight shiver. 'Also I would like to go into Diagon Alley and do some shopping and so I might need you to change my appearance.'

'Sure Pup but can't you do it?' Sirius asked, a playful grin on his face.

'Even if I knew how I couldn't. You aren't allowed to use magic outside of school.' Harry said back slightly confused as to why he had to tell Sirius this.

'Pup, you're now a Lord, you are now seen as a full wizard!' Sirius barked. Harry could have hit himself. This would make things a lot easier.

'Sure Pup, here you go.' Sirius waved his wand over Harry and Harry felt the weird sensation of someone throwing a bucket of hot water of his head. When he looked in the mirror he had light brown hair and blue eyes. No scar and was slightly taller and broader around the chin.

'Thanks Sirius! After you have retrieved my thing feel free to go straight to Potter Manor and start moving in, I'll go there afterwards.' Harry said smiling. 'I'll see you later!' Harry then picked up his wand and walked outside. He raised his right hand and with a BANG the Knight Bus swerved round the corner. Harry climbed aboard and took a seat, holding tightly onto the handlebars. Soon they were there and Harry got off the bus walking straight through the Leaky Cauldron and threw to Diagon Alley. He first went to Gringotts where he met Griphook.

'Hello Griphook. Is there any way of me getting a credit card linked to my vault?' Harry asked. After receiving his card and signing some paper work Harry walked into the Alley. He had so much money on him right now it was overwhelming. Harry first went into Madam Malkin's. He had worn Dudley's old clothes for way too long. He bought an entire new wardrobe and then shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket. He then some Mastery level Potions and Darks Arts books and some advance Transfiguration and Charms books. He shrank those as well. He was just going to get ice cream when he saw Hermione run up to him, tears in her eyes.

'Hermione what's wrong?' Harry asked urgently. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

'It's my parents. I was at the library across the road getting some books. When I came back there was the Dark Mark above our house. I went in and the house was in pieces. My parent were lying on the floor with the words...w.w...ww...worthless...m...muggles written on their backs. They looked as if they had been tortured and...and.' Hermione broke into a new set of tears. Harry immediately called for Dobby to take them back to Grimmauld Place to find it deserted. Harry found a note saying Sirius had gone to get his stuff and then move into Potter Manor. Harry then asked Dobby to take them to Potter Manor where he found Sirius asleep on the couch.

'SIRIUS!' Harry called startling him awake. 'Come help me!'

Sirius rushed over and sat Hermione. Harry rubbed circles on her back as Sirius retrieved a Calming Draught. Hermione drank it in one gulp. She breathed for a few minutes and then turned to face Harry.

'I'm sorry to be a burden Harry but I just didn't know wha...' Harry cut her off.

'You are not a burden! You are my best friend and have helped me through so much and this is the least I could do. I don't know what we are going to do but we'll work it out together.' Harry said giving her a small hug.

'I know one thing.' Said Hermione, 'I got one of your rings.'

Harry looked at her in shock and delight. Before he could ask anything else she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he lay her down on one of the couches and then took the other one. Not long after they were both asleep.

In the morning Harry woke first and decided to take a look at the house. He started with the ground level. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a Ballroom, a toilet, the living room and two bedrooms. Harry then went upstairs and found the Master bedroom, three other double bedrooms, a toilet, a bathroom, a study and a locked room. Harry then went down into the cellar and found a large open room that looked amazing. In one corner there was a large bookcase filled with books on all different subjects. In another corner was a duelling area with automatic dummies and all sorts of strange and crazy devices. In the other corner was a state of the art Potions room with three brewing stands, workbenches and cupboards upon cupboards of ingredients. In the final corner was a section where you could choose what it was. On one setting it was a classroom, on one setting it was a pool, on one setting it was a large gym and on the final setting it was a completely empty room. The whole area was lit and had fake windows so it looked like it was full of sunlight. There was a screen where there were certain Runes that Harry didn't understand and then a door leading of to one side. This door led into a kitchen/dining room with a bathroom/toilet next door. If you kept going you got into two small rooms, both with two single beds and a cupboard. Harry knew that once the four heirs were reunited they would be spending a lot of time down here.

Harry was scared that Hermione would wake up and freak out seeing him gone so he quickly went back up the stairs and into the living room just in time to see Hermione stir.

'Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?' Asked Harry as he walked over. He knew this was going to be a big day with her getting over her parent's death but Harry was going to help her.

'Harry? Does that mean it wasn't a dream? Does that mean they are really dead?' Hermione asked in a weak voice.

'Hermione I have to tell you something and I want you to listen before you jump to any conclusions. Yes your parents are dead. I know it hurts, believe me I know this. But I also know that you will want to mope around for a few weeks after. They wouldn't want that. Wishing doesn't bring them back. You and I would be doing our parents injustice if all we did was wish they were here. You have to remember the good times you had with them. I can't speak from experience but I'm pretty sure they would rather you remember them for all the happy and good things you did together rather than the fact they are dead. Don't let grief swallow you Hermione, stop before it's too late.

A/N There it is. Hoped you liked it. I didn't really want to kill Hermione's parents but I didn't know how else to get them together. Please don't kill me! Please review.

Love youxxx


	6. Chapter 6

The reason this has been re-posted is because I fixed a few typos that someone commented about. Sorry!

A/N Hey everyone. This is a really long but really detailed and exciting chapter. A few things. In my story Luna is the same age as the other three. Also I want your opinions on whether Draco should become good or not. I want everyone to review with either 'Good Draco' or 'Bad Draco' please. It would really help and it would mean a lot. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer~ I am not JK Rowling. I am not making any money. I am just filling that Harry Potter shaped hole in my heart by writing this fanfic.

Hermione looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry knew what he had just said could be considered harsh but it had to be done. He knew that without someone to snap you out of it then grief would just swallow you.

'Come on Hermione, let's not dwell on this. How about I give you a tour of the house?' Harry asked whilst standing up. He helped Hermione up and then he showed her the whole house minus the downstairs area and the locked room. Once they were back in the living room he asked,

'So, you said you received one of the Truth rings. That's great!' Harry said, trying to take her mind off her parent's death.

'Yeah. Here it is.' Hermione held out her hand. On her middle finger was a Bronze ring with a Pure Pearl in the middle. The Pearl was outlined in Red and the whole ring looked a lot like his.

'Hermione, I have something to tell you.' Harry said, mentally preparing himself.

Harry then told her all about the visit to Gringotts. About the reading of his Parent's will, how it had been sealed. He told her about the Heir ritual and about his extensive wealth. He then told her about meeting Salazar Slytherin and receiving the ring and the expertise.

'Wait a minute. You are the rightful Heir of Slytherin? And you will have to train with the other Heirs to defeat not only the Leader of the Dark but the Leader of the Light? Harry this is a lot to take in.' Said Hermione, processing the new information. Harry knew what she was doing because it was the same, cute thinking look that she always got when she had learnt something new or was trying to remember something. Wait, cute?

'I know it's a lot to take in but I trust you. Hermione there have been so many times that without your level head and brilliant ideas I would have died. I wouldn't have survived these five years of Hogwarts without you. I would trust you with my life.' Harry said, meaning every word.

'Thank you Harry.'

Suddenly a sizzling noise from the fireplace caught them by surprise. They looked over suddenly to find Neville with his head in the fireplace.

'Hey Harry. Hermione, what are you doing here?' He asked.

'What? How? Neville would you like to come through and we can answer your questions and you can answer mine.' Harry asked and watched as Neville stepped through the fireplace and dusted himself off. He sat down and looked at them.

'Neville how did you come through? I was under the impression that the Potter Floo was private.' Harry asked.

'It is private. Our house has the password as our parents were really good friends. Hermione, what are you doing here?' Neville asked, repeating his earlier question.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Neville. 'My house and my parents were attacked by Death Eaters. I found Harry in Diagon Alley and he has agreed to let me stay here.' Hermione finished, wiping away a small tears that had escaped.

'I'm so sorry to hear that Hermione.' Neville said looking down. He had effectively lost his parents and so knew how she felt.

'So Neville, not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?' asked Harry inquisitively.

'Oh yeah. I got one of your friend rings!' Neville replied, obviously pleased about this. He held out his hand and on his middle finger was a Black ring with a Ruby in the middle. The red gem was outlined with gold.

Harry was overjoyed. Neville was a great guy that was just a bit shy. Harry really liked him and so was glad that he had received one of the rings.

'I wonder who got the other one. I know it wasn't Ron.' Harry sighed.

'Why not?' asked Neville, beating Hermione, 'I found out that he was only being friendly towards me because his family was getting money from my vault.' Harry said looking down. He still hadn't gotten over it yet. He couldn't believe that it had all been fake. His friends looked at him with sympathy before Neville said,

'I wonder if it was Luna. I know we don't talk that often but it's worth a shot.'

They all agreed and so went over to the fireplace to use the Floo. Harry asked Neville what the house was called and then threw some Floo Powder into the fire.

'The Ottery!' Harry cried and then stepped into the fire. He stepped out into the house. The interior was dark and wooden with lots of odd things and materials around the room. In the corner was a printing machine with the words 'The Quibbler' on it.

'Luna?' Harry called cautiously.

Someone came running down the stairs and suddenly his vision was obscured by a mass of blond hair.

'Thank you ever so much for the ring Harry.' Said Luna as she took a step back.

'You got it?' asked Harry. He had his doubts but he knew that there was nothing wrong with Luna and he was happy to know she was a true friend.

'Yep!' Luna said and stuck out her hand. On her middle finger was a silver ring with a Sapphire on it. This was outlined by dark blue.

'Would you like to come back with me to Potter manor? Hermione and Neville are there and they both have Truth rings. I was thinking of going to Gringotts to ask them about the rings.' Harry said to the short blond witch.

'I would love to. Let me just leave a note for Daddy.'

After Luna had written a note for her father they flooed back to Potter Manor. Hermione was happy to see Luna and Neville was thrilled to know that she got one of the rings. They all flooed to Gringotts where they requested for Griphook. They all went into a smaller room than the last time.

'What can I do for you all?' Griphook asked.

'Hermione, Neville and Luna have received the Truth rings and I would like for them to know what they mean.' Harry told Griphook whilst each of the others held out their hands.

He went to Neville first.

'Hmm. The Black ring equals undiscovered strength, ready to work hard for a good cause. The ruby equals love, a deep heart that calls out to those around him. The Gold outline equals a pure and true heart, doing everything for good.'

He moved onto Hermione next.

'Aaah. The Bronze ring equals a passion for knowledge, discovering new things. The pearl stands for a true and just heart, makes and stands for the right decisions. The Red outline equals a burning flame, ready to stand by and protect her friends.'

He lastly moved onto Luna.

'Yes. The Silver ring means true to your friends, never makes a promise that can't be kept. The Sapphire means wisdom. Not knowledge which is knowing what things are, but wisdom which is knowing how that thing works. The Dark Blue outline equals a true and peaceful soul.'

All three of them looked downright chuffed at the meanings of their rings as it reflected their personalities.

'Griphook, have you got any lead on who the other Heirs are?' Harry asked quietly whilst his friends were still thinking about their rings.

'Yes my Lord, I know exactly who they are. They are your friends right here.' Griphook said with a smirk. The looks on Hermione's and Neville's faces were a sight. Whereas Luna just smiled happily.

'Are you Serious?' asked Hermione, looking at Griphook.

'No I believe Mr Black is at Potter Manor at the moment.' Said Griphook with a smirk. Harry roared with laughter whilst Hermione glared at him. He could see Neville trying to hold back a chuckle.

'Yes Miss Granger. In fact if you would be so kind as to walk first into the trapdoor behind you.' Griphook said motioning behind them to a trapdoor that Harry knew wasn't there before. Hermione nervously went into the trapdoor, and then Neville and then Luna.

Hermione's POV

She entered a lowly lit chamber with a podium in the middle. She immediately recognised the wand sign and placed her wand inside the holder. Suddenly, a beautiful Lady with dark hair and beautiful chocolate eyes appeared behind her. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress and had a brilliant smile.

Hermione gasped.

'Rowena Ravenclaw!' she cried. Her idol was standing before her with a slight laugh on her lips.

'Yes my child. In case you haven't guessed, though with your brains I'm sure you have, you are the Heir of Ravenclaw.' She said. Her voice was light and soothing and filled the large underground room with warmth.

'I am here to grant you not only Ravenclaw's area of expertise but also with my blessing. You are such a good person my child. You have already been through so much and will go through some things that a child of your age should not have to go through. I tell you only one thing. Even though you are, as many people have phrased 'The brightest witch of your age' and possibly someday the brightest witch ever, do not forget to trust the people around you. You have the great ability to see all things in perspective and to find the best way of doing things yet you forget that sometimes, other people's input could benefit you immensely. Do not be clouded by your own thoughts, let others help you.'

'As Rowena Ravenclaw my area of expertise is in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. You will find you know things that have long been forgotten and will help you a lot in this upcoming war. All Heirs as well as their two specific subjects will also receive the knowledge of Occlumency. To activate all this new information and the new way of organising your mind all you have to think is, 'How will I remember this?' You may feel a bit dizzy as you recall all your old memories in perfect definition and ad the new knowledge comes in but it will pass quickly. After I have granted this to you, you will appear back in Gringotts. Good luck my child, remember what I have told you.'

'By the power vested in me, Founder Rowena Ravenclaw I present to my rightful Heir, Hermione Jean Granger the gifts and expertise of both Arithmacy and Runes. I also give her the skill of Occlumency. I do this in the hope that she will use them well and combined with the other Heirs; they will use these gifts for what had been prophesied. So mote it be! So mote it be!

Neville's POV

Neville climbed down the stairs and entered a dark chamber. The trapdoor closed and a bright light suddenly illuminated a regal looking podium. Neville walked up to it and noticed the Hogwarts Crest on all sides. He suddenly heard a voice.

'_Place your wand in the holder.' _The voice was low and mysterious but Neville placed his wand in the holder anyway.

With a whoosh a slightly older looking man appeared behind him. He was wearing red robes and had light brown hair. He had kind eye and a fierce face.

'Come my young one, let me explain.' The man said with a low voice. The voice was powerful as though a thousand armies could be led by this man.

'Are you? Godric Gryffindor?' Neville asked shyly. The man chuckled and nodded and then beckoned for him to come closer.

'Yes my child, I am Godric Gryffindor and you are my rightful Heir. You have been hiding in the shadows for too long my son. It is time you showed the world who you truly are. You are a brave and courageous person who knows what is right and will fight with all his might for the truth. I tell you this. You are not what you think you are. Do not shy away from compliments and encouragement, take them with an open heart and use them to beat away the insults. You are strong, never forget that.

As Godric Gryffindor my area of expertise is Transfiguration and History of Magic. As the Founder's blessing I will be granting you with immense knowledge on these subjects and also Occlumency. Take them in your stride and use them for what you do best.

'By the power vested in me, Founder Godric Gryffindor I present to my rightful Heir, Neville Thomas Longbottom the gifts and expertise of both Transfiguration and History of Magic. I also give him the skill of Occlumency. I do this in the hope that he will use them well and combined with the other Heirs; they will use these gifts for what had been prophesied. So mote it be! So mote it be!'

Luna's POV

Luna scrambled down the steps and took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was in a dark room with a Wand podium in the middle. She placed her wand in the holder and turned around to greet the Lady behind her.

'Hello Helga Hufflepuff, how are you?' Luna asked with a smile. Helga had blond hair and a slightly round face, she was wearing a dark blue robe and had kind, charming blue eyes.

'Hello my child. It appears you already know who I am. You my darling are the rightful Heir of Hufflepuff because you are so loyal and open with your friends. You have been blessed with three true friends. Do not let them slip away. Be yourself and trust them. But at the same time do not let yourself get hurt. You are wise enough to know what is right and wrong, do not let influence over power you. As my Heir I will present you with the expertise of both Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Use these to do real good in the world my child. Remember, I trust you.'

'By the power vested in me, Founder Helga Hufflepuff I present to my rightful Heir, Luna Gabriella Lovegood the gifts and expertise of both Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. I also give her the skill of Occlumency. I do this in the hope that she will use them well and combined with the other Heirs; they will use these gifts for what had been prophesised. So mote it be! So mote it be!'

They all flashed back to where they had been standing before they entered the trapdoor and blinked furiously as the light hit them. They all swayed a bit as the felt the pressure build as all they recalled in perfect detail their old memories and the flood of new knowledge. They were then suddenly fine as the Occlumency shields snapped into place.

'Your Rings.' Said Griphook as he held out a box. Hermione, Neville and Luna each took their respective ring and placed it on their right hand ring finger. Harry suddenly felt a pull of magic and he watched as all the rings came together in a circle and glowed. There came a point where the pressure building inside Harry became too much and suddenly he knew, and he knew the others also, knew what to say.

'By the power vested in us, the Rightful Heirs of the Hogwarts Founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, promise to do our best to fulfil the prophecy and restore peace and prosperity into our land. We do this with our combined power. We promise to work together through thick and thin and do what it is we have to do. So mote it be! So mote it be! SO MOTE IT BE!'

A/N Yay! You like? Please don't forget what I said about **Draco. **I really want answers. Remember review with **'Good Draco' **or **'Bad Draco'**. This will really give me an insight as to what you guys want with this story. Ok? Remember **'Good Draco' **or **'Bad Draco'.**

**Love you xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Ok really! Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. Last week I had and inset day, a short day and then a weekend. Then I went back to school and didn't get anything done and then I've been on holiday since the beginning of half term and I didn't have internet. But here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer ~ I am not JK Rowling nor am I in any way associated with her. I'm not making any money either.

Harry looked at his friends and suddenly felt a great feeling of belonging. He knew in an instant that this was what he was meant for; this was what he was destined for. He turned to Griphook to see he had a grim smile on his face.

'The Goblins have waited hundreds of years for the Rightful Heirs to return and I am honoured to be the one who witnessed it. Now, unfortunately I also have the task of giving you the bad news. There is another prophecy that I must give you. You are the people who are destined to fulfil this prophecy. This is a long and detailed prophecy. Here you are.' Griphook handed Harry an ancient looking scroll. He unrolled it and had a look. It read:

_**Those descended from the ancient four will unite in friendship and work together as they discover their strengths and weaknesses. These four will be:**_

_**Ravenclaw. She will bring her knowledge and strategy to the mix, giving those around her confidence with her level head. She will have extraordinary ideas that will save her companions from those against them.**_

_**Gryffindor. He will bring his brute strength and power to the battle and will lead the group toward victory. He will fight for what is right and pull the group through times of confusion and doubt.**_

_**Hufflepuff. She will bring her charm and good will to the group and will uplift everyone when they need it most. She will provide others with what they need as well as being strong and wise when those around her fall weak.**_

_**Slytherin. He will bring his level head and experience to the fight. He will have a hand in the organisation and will use his strengths in the best possible way. He will hold the four together and restore what once was lost.**_

_**However, if they do not work together as one and trust each other with all they have and own they with crumble and fall. They must pull together in times of weakness and helplessness and use their unique skills to win the fight against the enemy.**_

_**Both the Dark and the Light will subconsciously work to bring down the Power Four but with time and effort, the ones destined for this can defeat those who have ill intentions, and restore peace to the Magical world.**_

'Wow!' said Harry. Reading this brought him back to earth on the situation of the war. They had to work together and trust one another if they were going to survive this war. Harry looked over and processed the thoughtful faces of his friends as they read it for themselves.

'Thanks Griphook. Can we get a copy of this?' Harry asked. Griphook pulled out a spare copy and bound it. He handed it to Harry who then put it in his pocket. Griphook then turned to face Hermione.

'Miss Granger, the goblins have retrieved your parent's bodies and have organised a burial service for them. It will take place at 2o'Clock tomorrow afternoon at St Paul's Church in London.'

Harry watched as Hermione's face crumbled and fell as the thoughts about her parent's death flooded her memories. He watched as she ran out the room and towards the exit. Harry immediately ran after her. Harry followed her as she ran around the corner and down an unknown street. He saw her sink onto the floor and she cried. Harry ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and gently rocked her. He sat there for what felt like hours as he listened to her sobs. He whispered gentle words of comfort into her ears and wished he could do something more for her.

After about an hour Hermione looked up at Harry and wiped the remaining tears away.

'I'm sorry Harry. I was just thinking...the last thing...I can't.' She stuttered before she burst into a fresh round of tears.

'Hermione. Ssh shh. It's going to be ok. I know it hurts, ok I know that. It's going to be ok.' Harry said as he wiped away her tears.

'I'm sorry. I was just thinking that the last thing I said to them...before they...was that...' she wiped her face and pulled herself together. 'They were telling me that they thought you were a bad influence. They were talking about when I got hurt in The Department of Mysteries and they tried to blame it on you. I told them..I said that it wasn't your fault...and that you had lost Sirius that night and then I stormed out. I went to the library, and you know I can get caught up when I'm reading. When I came back they were...they were...'

Hermione stifled a sob and grabbed onto Harry. Harry wasn't used to this sort of affection but just held onto her all the same. He slowly got her standing and walked back towards Gringrotts. He saw Neville and Luna in front of the marble building and silently thanked them as they helped Hermione up the stairs and over to the Floo. They flooed back to Potter Manor and lay Hermione down onto the couch and she very quickly fell asleep.

Harry said goodbye to Neville and Luna and watched as they flooed home. For the rest of the night Harry sat next to Hermione, stroking her hair, thinking about what happened next.

Dumbledore sat in his chair stroking his beard. He had felt the wards leave the boy as he left Privet Drive. He immediately appparated there only to find Vernon gone and no magical trace. He quickly figured that he must have persuaded him to drive him somewhere, which meant they could be anywhere by now.

He slammed his hand on the desk. By the time and Order member had contacted him Potter had already moved on. Dumbledore couldn't find him anywhere. Dumbledore knew that if he could be found then he must be.

'Fawkes, this is your order. Find Potter and tell me where he is.' Dumbledore said in a harsh tone, directing his statement towards his Phoenix. Fawkes squawked and flashed out of his office.

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together and thought over his plan. Find the boy, obliviate him, place another ward and suppressor on him and send him back to Privet Drive.

He'd even use the Imperious if he had to.

Harry watched as Hermione stirred from her sleep. Harry didn't know whether he had fallen asleep himself or not but it didn't really matter. Harry studied his best friend's face as she recalled what happened yesterday. She then snapped on a brave face and looked at Harry.

'Have you been there all night? You really need to sleep you know.' Hermione said.

Harry gave a small laugh. Then he chuckled. Soon he was all out laughing, clutching his sides and rolling on the floor. Hermione watched with half her face showing frustration and half showing amusement. After Harry had calmed down she asked him,

'Care to explain what that was about?'

Harry replied, 'It's just that, I know what you went through yesterday. But not even a minute after waking up it was straight back to thinking about me. You are amazing Hermione. You care more for others than you do for yourself. You might deny this but I know I wouldn't have survived five years in the magical world if it weren't for you.'

Hermione blushed and then quick of a flash pulled Harry into a hug. She then whispered something in his ear that left Harry puzzled,

'**I **wouldn't want to survive at **all **without you.' After that she pulled away and helped Harry up.

'SIRIUS!' Harry called through the house, shocking Hermione. 'WHERE ARE YOU?' Harry heard a crashing noise and watched as Sirius came bounding down the stairs with a grin on his face.

'Hiya pup, hi Hermione. Hope you don't mind but I took one of the single bedroom and put my stuff in there.'

'Not at all. That's fine Sirius. Can you show us where the kitchen, I can't remember. I was going to go and make some breakfast.' Sirius smirked.

'Sure pup, it's just down the hall but remember that you have house elves now.' Sirius said whilst laughing.

'Oh yeah!' Harry exclaimed, 'Winky!'

POP!

'Yes Master Harry Potter Sir!' Hermione glared at Harry. He cursed himself inside his head for not talking to Hermione about hiring Dobby and Winky.

'Could you please make us some breakfast Winky, maybe some toast?' Harry asked being very wary not to ask for too much. As Winky popped away Harry turned to Hermione.

'Look Hermione, I know that you are against House Elf enslavement but I don't think of them as slaves. Oh yeah I hired Dobby as well. As I was saying, if anything I think of them as friends who are doing some jobs for me. I know not to ask too much of them and I appreciate everything they do for me. You know how much I had to do at the Dursleys and so I am thankful for what they do. Anyway, they want to work for me. I am already thinking of giving them uniforms with the Potter crest on them but I need you to trust me. If we free them we could hurt them. They are made to serve, if anything we are helping them by taking them in but also treating them with respect.' Said Harry

Hermione sighed 'I know that you're right. I guess I just got a bit carried away with all this S.P.E.W stuff. I'm sorry Harry.'

Harry pulled her into a hug and then steered her towards the kitchen. They both sat down at the small table and ate their breakfast. After they had finished they thanked Winky and then went to look around the house. Harry had already had a look around but still found it interesting as it was so big. The thing that puzzled them the most was the locked door on the top floor. They went round the whole house and Harry was just about to show Hermione the special room downstairs when the Floo flashed. Neville walked out and smiled at Harry. He walked towards him when the Floo flashed again. Expecting Luna Harry walked towards it but jumped back when Neville's grandmother walked out the fireplace.

'Lord Potter. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Augusta Longbottom, current holder of the Longbottom Wizengamot seat. I am here to talk to you about Neville's newly received Heir of Gryffindor title. I would like to know your plans on approaching this new Lordship. As you very well know, there is a war approaching.' Said Ms Longbottom.

Wow, thought Harry. Way to make an entrance!

'Well, I know for one that we will have to train, to put it in light terms. As we have acquired this new Lord and Ladyship we have all received several areas of expertise from the original founders. Although we all have received this new knowledge and the skill of Occlumency we have an extremely long way to go. Not only will we have to get in physical shape but we will have to teach each other in those areas and give us the best advantage of winning this war.

So I guess, I have to ask. Ms Longbottom will you allow Neville to stay at Potter Manor and train with the other Heirs?' Harry asked.

Ms Longbottom smiled. 'I can see you are a very polite and well spoken young man. I wish you the best of luck in all that you set out to accomplish. Neville, I shall see you at the end of the summer.'

And with that she was gone.

A/N So far it looks like it will be good Draco but no definite yet. I have got a good idea for good Draco but I did say that it was readers choice so hey ho. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello my lovely readers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a long one to make up for the boring last chapter. (Please don't be mad at me!) Lots of stuff happens in this one but next chapter they properly begin their training. I have decided to do **Good Draco **as I have some really good ideas that will all come in time. The foreign language in this chapter is all Latin though as we progress there will be some others. If I get it wrong, I'm sorry. I just used Google Translate for this so it might not be 100% right. Enjoy! Review! Favourite! Follow! Whatever else you want to!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. As a character or a servant. I have never once met JK Rowling though if I did I would probably kneel before her and praise her for bringing me Harry Potter. I am not making money, I am just filling a lightning shaped whole in my heart.

Just as the Floo was dying down from Ms Longbottom leaving it, it flashed again. Luna stepped out of the fireplace and brushed of the dust. She turned towards the group and said,

'I realized that we will have to do some training to prepare for the upcoming war so I asked Daddy if I could come and stay here for the rest of the summer. Daddy has gone to Sweden to search for the Crumple-Horned- Snorkack so it saved him from finding somewhere else for me to stay.'

The other three shared a look before shrugging their shoulders. Harry suddenly realised that Hermione would kill him if he didn't tell her about the secret room downstairs.

'Ok now that we're all together I have something to show you all that is going to help us a lot.' Harry told them. He led them down the stairs and watched as they looked around in awe. They looked at the library, the potions lab, the duelling area and the changing pool, training room and empty room. They also looked at the kitchen/dining room and the bedrooms. They came back to where Harry was standing with amazed looks on their faces.

'Harry this is amazing!' said Hermione, 'I can't believe this is for us to use!'

'I know Hermione. Also there is a stone in the wall near the door with some Runes on it. Since you now know Advanced Runes I thought you could look at it.' Harry said. Hermione walked over to the doorway and looked at the stone. Hermione gasped as she deciphered the runes.

'These are some pretty advanced runes Harry. These are all used to slow down time. We can use these to get like a week's worth of time in one day. This one here, _converterent, _means reverse. This one, _retardatis, _means slow. There are other ones like _manipulare _and _vi flectact natura recedent. _These all work together in the time slowing process. There is also the protect Rune, _suscípiet _as an extra precaution. All this would be perfect for training.'

'Ok then. So before we start we have to: Fill the kitchen with food, bring all resources we will need down here, tell Sirius what we're doing and possibly give him something to do and set the time Runes.' Said Neville, checking of the things on his fingers.

'How about, Hermione, you go and get all the books, notes and any other items you feel would be of any use. Neville and Luna, you go and get food and drink and stock up the kitchen and also speak to Dobby and Winky about helping us with cooking and cleaning whilst we're down there. I'll go and speak to Sirius. Is 45 minutes long enough to get everything Hermione?' Harry turned and Hermione nodded her approval. 'Ok then, see you all at the rune stone in 45 minutes to set the runes.'

They all went their separate ways and Harry went off towards Sirius' bedroom. He knocked gently and entered when he heard Sirius tell him to come in.

'Hey Sirius. I wanted to talk to you about our training. There is a basement full of all the rooms and resources that we will need to train as the Heirs, but I don't want to leave you lying around on your own for however long we might be in there.'

Harry explained about the time Runes and how he thought they were going to slow time to get maximum training.

Sirius thought for a moment and then exclaimed,

'I have an idea! When you go into war you are going to need all the help you can get right? The Potter family go back a long way and have many friends and allies that could be extremely helpful in the war. Since you are going to be gone for, I don't know say two weeks? How about I travel out to the various countries and try and gather the tribes again?' Sirius asked.

Harry was shocked. Tribes? He didn't know that the Potter history went back that far. Would this mean they were under Harry's control? No. They were friends.

'Sirius, I think that would be a great idea. But make sure they not only know the situation and what they are getting themselves into, but that it is totally their decision and that if they did agree to fight beside us then they would be friends and helpers, not worthless toys that I will boss around but shed no tears over death. I am not Voldemort.' Harry said firmly. Sirius immediately got up and swished his wand. All his things began packing themselves into a trunk.

'Do you need some money to pay for the travel expenses?' asked Harry.

'Pup, you wound me. You aren't the only Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. I have riches behind me. Thanks for the offer.' Sirius said whilst laughing, 'Meet me at the front door tomorrow at 7. We'll say goodbye then. Just a suggestion, I wouldn't set the Runes until tomorrow morning, otherwise the time will be out of whack.' Sirius ruffled his already messy hair and went back to packing.

Harry left the door and was almost knocked out by Hermione walking down the corridor.

'Oh Harry I'm sorry. Keep walking with me and I'll explain.' They both kept walking down the corridor as Hermione explained what she had done.

'I've already been into Diagon Alley, under strong Glamour, and bought all sorts of things like training dummies and potion supplies. I also bought the highest level in each of our specialist subjects as well as some book on things like Animagus transformation. I also visited Grimmauld Place and transported some of the, Darker and deeper books to downstairs and now I'm moving some books from the Potter library. I sorted through them and brought all the ones I knew we'd need, thought we'd need and the ones that we'd need in extreme cases.'

By this time they were already in the basement and Harry looked behind them and realised why he had to keep walking. Behind him was an extremely long line of books floating magically in the air which flew past him and into the library section. Harry laughed at the amount of books Hermione had brought as well as all the potion supplies. He turned to Hermione.

'Sirius is going to some countries whilst we are in here to talk to some tribes. He said these are long time friends and allies of the Potter family and might help us in the final war. He also suggested waiting until the morning to set the Runes so the time is relatively normal.' Harry told her.

'That makes sense but the Runes need time to warm up so we will have to power them tonight so they will be ready for the morning.' Hermione said.

At this point Neville and Luna came down into the basement with empty hands.

'Guys, did you get any food?' Harry asked in a curious tone.

'Oh we did, but we realised that even all the food in the kitchen wouldn't be enough. Because of this time thing we could be in here for one maybe two years. So we brought all that we have at the moment, minus tonight's dinner, shrunken in our pockets and have told Winky and Dobby that we will need them to pop out when we run out and get more.' Said Neville.

With that he brought out six shrunken bags and put them on the floor. He enlarged them but before he could start putting it all away Hermione flicked her wand and the contents of all the bags flew out and into the kitchen, into exactly its right place.

'I also brought a book on household magic!' She said and they all laughed.

They then went over to the Rune stone. Hermione explained what they had to do.

'I am going to trace these Runes whilst saying the names. After I have finished you will need to pump your magic into the stone. Centre your magic using your wand. Whilst doing it visualize a stream of pure white magic flowing from the core of your body, through your wand and into the stone. Whilst doing this concentrate really hard and when you feel a build up of magic push. It should come naturally. I will tell you to stop when it has finished. Your Occlumency will help with this. Ok, let's begin.'

Hermione pulled out a quill from her back pocket and started tracing the Runes.

'_converterent, retardatis, manipulare and vi flectact natura recedent._' As she did this the Runes glowed a brilliant blue and Harry could soon feel a heat coming off them. Hermione picked up her wand and shouted 'GO!'

Harry immediately concentrated on his magic. At first all he could see was blackness but he soon found pure white magic, streaming up and down his core. He latched on to it and imagined it flowing out his wand and into the Runes stone. He suddenly felt an immense build up in power, so much that he felt light headed. He pushed out his magic and relaxed as the magic flowed out of him. He vaguely heard Hermione say stop but very soon after all went black.

'Harry? Harry!' He heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and blinked furiously to get used to the light. He took in his surroundings and saw Neville, Luna, Hermione and Sirius all crowding round him as he lay on the couch. He also saw Dobby and Winky peer round people's legs, ears pulled over their faces.

'What? What happened?' He asked still feeling hazy. He remembered trying to pump his magic into the Rune stone but couldn't remember anything further on than that.

'We were putting magic into the Rune stone. Nothing really was happening and then there was a huge burst of magic from you. You filled the stone full to the brim and then collapsed. We think you put too much magic into it. It looks like you are very powerful, as we know, but you are having trouble controlling your magic. I think something's affecting it but I don't know what. Hopefully I will find out soon because it's really going to take its toll otherwise.' Said Hermione.

Harry sat up as he digested that information. He felt very uneasy in his mind and wondered why. He then remembered that his Occlumency shields were probably down after him passing out. He immediately put them back up and inwardly sighed as he felt the uneasiness roll of him.

'What time is it?' Harry asked. It was still light outside but it was summer so it could be as late as 8o'Clock and still be light outside.

'It's about half six and we're just about to have dinner.' Said Sirius wiping off his concerned look as he knew Harry was ok and putting back on his cheeky Marauder grin.

Harry stood up from the couch and they all went through to the kitchen. They sat at the small table and made light conversation as they ate the food that Winky had prepared. They were having Roast beef with Yorkshire puddings and carrots, peas, parsnips, roast potatoes and gravy. The food was delicious and soon they were all stuffed. After dinner they continued chatting idly for about 45 minute before Sirius went to his room and both Luna and Hermione and Neville and Harry took a room each. They split apart the double beds into single beds and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry woke at six out of habit and reminded himself that they were going to begin training today. He took a quick shower and then dressed in an emerald shirt and black jeans. He slipped on his trainers and tried desperately to comb his wet but still messy hair but gave up after about five minutes.

He went downstairs into the kitchen and started eating the full English breakfast that Winky had just started to lay out. As if drawn by the smell Neville, Hermione and Luna all walked in at the same time and sat down. There were sausages, eggs, bacon, hash browns, beans, fried bread and scrambled eggs. They all ate there fill and had cleared up when Neville asked,

'Where's Sirius? Has he had breakfast?'

'Oh yes. Master Sirius Black Sir was up very early Master Neville. He has already been eating breakfast and is ready to leave for the muggle flying station at seven.' Winky said before popping away.

Harry looked at the clock and saw it was five to seven and so walked out to the front door with the others behind him. Sirius was just putting his coat on and had his very muggle suitcase and rucksack with him.

'There you are pup. I thought I would have to leave without saying goodbye. I'm travelling on a muggle aeroplane so that's why I have all this stuff.'

In Harry's opinion Sirius looked better in muggle clothing than he did in robes. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and gave him a hug.

'Bye Sirius. Hope your visit goes to plan and you aren't too shocked at us when you get back.' Harry said with a grin. Even though he was worried he knew no-one was going to recognise him and he was perfectly capable of looking after himself. He knew Sirius deserved this break and so was happy for him.

'Bye pup. Bye guys. Have fun doing Who knows what!' and with that Sirius picked up his bags and walked out the front door. Harry heard the crack of Apperation and silently wished him good luck.

'Well, let's get started!' They all went up to their rooms and got their trunks. Neville and Luna had gone back for them the day before during the 45 minutes they were separate whilst Hermione had gone back to her house to pack all her stuff and moved it to Potter Manor. They picked up their trunks full of clothes and toiletries and walked down into the basement. Before they shut the door and activated the Runes, Harry called Dobby and Winky and asked them to find and make a room for them to sleep in. They profusely thanked Harry and went through to the kitchen where there was a small room just leading off the wall, just right for two elves to live comfortably.

'So guys.' Asked Hermione, 'How long do we set this for?' She pointed to the Rune stone.

'How about we set it for one month per day. That way we will get just over a year in the two weeks Sirius is gone. When he comes back we will want to be done and out of the basement.' Said Luna.

They all agreed and watched as Hermione shut the door and then etched the correct calculations into the Rune stone, connecting them very lightly to the other Runes. They felt a pulse of magic come from the stone and then felt a sudden rush as their bodies and brains slowed down to match the pace of the basement rather than the normal outside world.

They all walked into the library area of the main room and watched as Hermione pulled up a table and four chairs with a flick of her wand and sat down. As Harry and the others sat down, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a self inking quill and said,

'So, we need to organise a timetable. Throw out some ideas as to what you want to do each day.'

They sat for about half an hour throwing idea with Hermione scribbling them all down until she finally came up with:

_Training Timetable:_

_5:30-7:00... Physical Training_

_7:00-8:00...Shower, Change and Breakfast_

_8:00-10:00...Teaching others_

_10:00-12:00...Duelling_

_12:00-1:00...Lunch (Shower and Change)_

_1:00-3:00...Own expertise Study_

_3:00-4:30...Animagus _

_4:30-5:30...Occlumency/Meditation_

_5:30-7:00...Review_

_7:00-8:30...Dinner_

_8:30-9:00...Personal Studies_

_9:00-10:30...Free_

'How's that?' asked Hermione.

Harry and Neville whistled whilst Luna smiled. They were pretty much thinking the same thing but it was Neville who voiced it first.

'That is a jam packed timetable!' said Neville.

'I know that. We want to get as much from the time we have as possible. We can change it if need be if we move past things or if someone feels anything should be added.' Hermione said.

'Hermione? What do mean by 'Teaching Others'? How is that going to work?' Luna asked.

'Well since we all have two subjects that we are essentially masters of we need to teach everyone else. Don't worry, I have this.'

_Teaching Others_

_Monday= Harry ~ Neville. Hermione ~ Luna._

_Tuesday=Neville ~ Harry. Luna ~ Hermione._

_Wednesday=Harry ~ Hermione. Neville ~ Luna._

_Thursday=Hermione ~ Harry. Luna ~ Neville._

_Friday=Harry ~ Luna. Neville ~ Hermione._

_Saturday=Luna ~ Harry. Hermione ~ Neville._

_Sunday= Altogether Reviewing_

They all passed around both the timetable and the TO table and nodded. They knew it was going to be tough but this was going to give them the best advantage ever.

A/N How did you like that?! Jks (_rowling) _lol. Ok sorry. Hope you enjoyed that, please review and tell me what you think. I just want to say thank you so so so so so so so so so so SO much for all your support. You have had some brilliant ideas so thank you.

Some especially good reviewers:

_happylady_

_BeachGirl114_

_anotherboarduser_

_littlesexywitch_

Just to name a few! Thank you! Keep them coming!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello! First training chapter! Hopefully there won't be too many training chapter as I don't want it to take too long but at the same time a lot will happen in the basement so?! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer~ I am not JK Rowling. If I was I would have loads of money and I don't so...yeah... I am not making any money so yeah!

'Ok, we might as well stick to the schedule. It's just gone 8o'Clock so we should be teaching others, let's keep it simple and say today is a Monday as the time isn't going to be right anyway. So, Harry you're teaching Neville and Luna I'm teaching you.' Said Hermione and they snapped into action.

Hermione and Luna went further into the library to find the right books and Neville and Harry went off to the potions area.

~Neville and Harry~

'Ok Neville. I know you have had some trouble with potions in the past but I want you to get rid of all of that. It isn't your fault, it is Snape's fault. For my lessons you are going to write your own books, as I teach you with detailed notes and instructions. Ok?' Harry said.

Neville nodded and pulled out an empty notebook, he pulled out a quill and stood by a workbench.

'Ok. I know you like Herbology, Nev, and lots of the ingredients in Potions can be looked at from a Herbology point of view. Today we are going to be going through the ingredients for the Blood-Replenishing Potion.'

Harry then delved into his extensive Potions knowledge and found the Blood-Replenishing Potion. He then told Neville all the ingredients and their properties. Neville understood all of it, especially the plants. Harry then wrote made then Potion, telling Neville exactly what he was doing down to the last slice.

Neville wrote all of it down in his neatest handwriting so he could understand it. After Harry had finished making the Potion he and Neville went through the entire Potion, talking about the ingredients and how they react with all the others and how that eventually creates the Potion.

Neville then made the Potion, trying not to use the instructions but looking back and memorising when he couldn't. He also made sure to look into his mind and make a new area for Potions and the Blood-Replenishing so he could always remember it.

By the ends of the two hours Neville had not only made a perfect Potion but had a detailed description of the Potion and had memorised it. A good two hours according to Neville.

~Luna and Hermione~

'Ok Luna, I am going to teach you about Runes today. We are going to create a notebook full of useful Runes that will advance as we go on and hopefully we will be able to create our own Runes by the end.'

Hermione then brought out a notebook for both of them. She started explaining how, Runes are not just a bunch of images, they are symbols and words that mean different things. She talked about if you want to use the main elements such as, fire, water, wind, earth and lightning you use symbols.

Hermione then drew each of the symbols and helped Luna copy them into her notebook. Hermione then went on to say if you want to use things like time, light, electricity and movement (Apparation) then you use words. Runes also tie in with Wards. To create Wards to need a group of Runes connected together and pumped with magic.

By the end of the two hours Luna knew all the symbols for the main elements, words for lesser elements, how to connect Runes to create Wards and some of the simpler Wards such as the anti-Apparation Ward and they anti-Portkey Ward. She also had helpful note written in her notebook such as, Wards are a collection of Runes, fuelled by magic, alongside all the symbols and words for some Runes. A good couple of hours for Luna.

They all rejoined in the library to discuss what to do next.

'Since with didn't do any physical training today I think it would be dangerous to do any heavy duelling today.' Said Luna. They all agreed that when duelling it didn't take much to over-exert them and so it would be dangerous.

'How about we get into our duelling clothes and warm up but spend most of the time researching spells, jinxes and curses.' Asked Neville.

'We could also focus on how to increase and boost our magic to the best of our ability so when the time comes we can cast really powerful spells without damaging our magical core.' said Harry.

They all agreed that this was a good idea so changed into their exercise clothes and warmed up. They then researched and went over a simple spell, _reducto_, and started working on how to increase their power.

Hermione brought out a small book called: Magic Core-How to Increase Power without Hurting Yourself. It spoke about focusing on your core every time you cast a spell. It said with practise your magical core will increase and your spells will be more powerful without even trying.

They all stood in front of a dummy and cast a normal _reducto. _They recorded how much damage was done and then tried again. They went individually this time. Luna went first.

She stood in front of the dummy and concentrated on her magic. She imagined the spell blasting the dummy into bits.

'_REDUCTO!'_ she called. The spell hit the dummy and blasted a hole in its stomach. They analysed that she lost control of the power after it left the wand. They noted down that they would have to concentrate on the spell even after it left the wand. Hermione went next.

She repaired the dummy and stood in front of it. She concentrated on the spell and imagined the dummy being blown apart.

'_REDUCTO!' _she called. The spell shot towards they dummy with extreme precision. The spell went right through the dummy leaving a clear hole, sizzling and dying out as it hit the magic wall. They observed that although the spell had to have direction to hit the target, too much precision would stop the spell having the large surface area that would be the most effective against enemies.

Then it was Neville. After the Dummy was repaired he stood in front of it. He started to concentrate on his core but lost it. He started imagining that it was a Death Eater that helped torture his parents and put all his rage and anger into the spell.

'_REDUCTO!' _he called. All the anger was let loose and it spiralled out of control. It didn't have much direction. Half of the dummy burst but the spell also hit a large area round about it. That was good if there were lots of enemies but if you were in a crowded place you might hit an ally.

Then Harry walked forward. He knew how Neville had concentrated on anger but instead he concentrated on justice.

He imagined the spell swirling out of his core and into his wand. He also imagined that this was going to someone who had wronged him but instead of being angry he told himself to feel satisfied. He knew that if this was real then by doing this hundreds, possibly thousands of lives could be saved.

'_REDUCTO!' _ He cried. He focused on justice as he powered the spell. He watched as it spiralled towards the dummy. He focused it but let it build as he kept supplying power. After a few seconds the dummy had completely exploded. Nothing was left.

Everyone congratulated Harry and he told them what he thought about and concentrated on and how he kept supplying it with power even as it left his wand.

They all kept practising until twelve when they went for a shower. It had exhausted them but they had all progressed massively in the direction of powering their spells equally. After a shower they went for lunch. Not only had Winky made them Spaghetti Bolognese but she had also given them some Core Reviver Potions that helped them immensely after what they had been doing.

After lunch it was time for their expertise studies. Hermione grabbed eight books and asked them to come over.

'Ok. So you know how I went into Diagon Alley to get some books. Well I stopped off at Gringotts to get some money and Griphook came up to me. He gave me these.' She showed them the eight books. 'They are Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryfinndor's own personal books. There are two for each of us, one on each subject. Griphook told me that these were given to them by Merlin. In here, is everything and I mean EVERYTHING that anyone will ever know about these subjects. No more can be told about these, and they are for us.'

Everyone grabbed their two books and flicked through them in awe. Hermione told them that they were in the founders vault and that there were some other Founder's items that were for the Heirs.

They all took their books and headed off to different areas. Harry went over to the Potion lab and sat down at the desk and started looking through the books, both the Potions book and the Dark Arts book. He pulled out a separate notebook to the one he was going to use for his other lessons and started making some notes. He wrote down different spells and even started thinking about how the spells could be improved and about how you construct a spell from nothing.

Luna took her books on Charms and Care of Magical Creatures and took a different table in the library. She first looked through the Charms book. It explained all about the different layers of Charms and how the Charm affects the object it's been cast upon. She also took some notes and also started thinking about the different problems she had encountered and about what spells she could create that would help them in the upcoming war. She then started reading the Care of Magical Creatures book. You never know when you might need to help a sick animal or tame a wild one.

Neville took his books on Transfiguration and History of Magic. He read through the first section or so of each book and jotted some notes down. Even though History of Magic had been taught terribly at Hogwarts he actually found the subject really interesting. With all the new knowledge he received from Gryffindor reading even further into the past, it all made sense to him. He also thought about the best way to use Transfiguration to help them in the upcoming war.

Hermione stayed at the same desk but opened her books on Arithmacy and Runes and Wards. She pulled out a notebook for each subject as she knew that with her excessive writing she would fill one fairly quickly. She read about all the different Runes that had been formed and about how these were used to create some of the strongest Wards known. She also read about Arithmacy. She loves Maths and so looking into the science behind spells and how numbers and equations were used in spells really excited Hermione. After making some notes she checked the time, 3:00.

Hermione called them all over and they sat down.

'For 3:00 to 4:30 we have Animagas training and then we have Occlumency. Meditation is used in both so I think we should spend 20-30 minutes just meditating and getting in the right state of mind. To try and find our Animagas form we just have to do a lot of meditating and try and find our animal instincts.' said Hermione.

Neville summoned four pieces of scrap parchment and using a spell he had found earlier he transfigured them into large cushions. They all sat down with crossed legs and fell into silence. All that could be heard was deep breathing as they used their Occlumency to get a calm mind and then try to find their Animagas form.

Before they knew it they had lost track of time and it was already 5:30. They all joined together and talked about what they had accomplished and what they were hoping for tomorrow. They all stopped when Winky came in and told them it was time for dinner.

After a quick dinner Hermione said that this time could be used for any extra research or projects that they wanted to do. She rushed off into the library and they all went their separate ways.

Harry went over to the Potions lab and cleaned a cauldron. He picked up his Potions book and flicked to a page he saw earlier. It was instructions for a Potion but it didn't have a name. It didn't even say what it did. Harry prepared and started making the Potion. Halfway through, when he needed to leave it to simmer for 15 minutes he called Winky.

'Winky!'

POP

'Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?' Winky bowed. Harry held back a laugh. Some things never change.

'I have this Potion but I don't know what it does. Can you go and get me a healthy animal that I can give this to. Here's some money.'

Winky popped away and Harry turned back to his Potion. He knew with the time difference that Winky would be gone longer than usual. After 30 minutes Harry had bottled the mysterious Potion. It looked exactly like it was described but he was still puzzled as to what it did.

POP!

Winky popped back in holding a ginger cat. She placed it down and popped back out again. Harry called the others over and explained after looking at their puzzled faces.

'Hermione, can you do a complete scan?' Hermione waved her wand and said the incantation. Harry wrote down everything she said and then picked up the bottle. Harry gently knelt down and let the cat drink a small amount from the bottle. He stood back and watched as the cat slowly started disappearing.

After only 30 seconds the cat was completely invisible. Hermione did another test and that showed that the cat was completely healthy, just invisible.

Hermione then cast a spell to tell them when the cat turned back visible. After this they all changed into their swimsuits and went for a swim in the pool. They swam and chatted about things they had learnt today, and random things.

After about three hours, just before they were going to sleep, Hermione called them and told them the cat had turned visible again. Harry then did something that shocked everybody.

Harry picked up the bottle and took a swig of the Potion.

'Harry!' called Hermione, 'Why on earth would you do that? We should have tested other animals first, what if that cat had a spell placed on it to make in immune to any Potion! That was stupid!'

Harry just laughed. By this time Harry was completely invisible, even his clothes, and just told Hermione to calm down.

'Mione, calm down. I am going to be fine. Let's just go to bed and everything will be fine in the morning.'

So after creating a pen for the cat and feeding it, (Hermione and Luna insisted that they kept it) they all went off to bed.

A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! I am taking suggestions for the cat's name. Either PM me or just put it in a review. If someone else has a name you also like please also comment that name so I know what the most popular is. Also, Review anyway! Ok Love you guys! Bye! Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hello my lovely readers, how are you? I only got one review about the cats name so thank you to that person for suggesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter as time moves quite fast, not literally. Please review!

Disclaimer~ I don't own HP

Harry woke up, completely visible, at 5:25. He went through to the main room and checked the timetable and saw they had Physical Training in five minutes. He woke Neville and they both got dressed into their exercise clothes. They were just wondering how to wake the girls when both of them walked out their room at the same time.

They all went to the large training area on the multiple room device. They started by running 6 laps around the large room. The perimeter was about half a mile so in all they had run three miles. They then did a number of push-ups, sit-ups and crunches. After that they were stuck.

'What do we do now?' asked Neville.

At that point Winky walked in holding four swords and four daggers. Dobby then walked in holding four bows, four quivers and a large number of arrows. Behind them came two Goblins. Each of the items were specialised for each of them.

Hermione was handed a thin, silver sword that was light-weight and easy to use. It had a bronze handle engraved with sapphires. She was also given a small, sharp dagger with a dark blue holder. Her bow was intricately carved and was a light coloured wood.

Neville was handed a large, powerful looking sword with a gold hilt. The handle was engraved with rubies and gave good grip. The dagger was small and slightly blunt, but would still cast a fatal blow. The holder was a shimmering gold. The bow was made of a dark wood and was smooth yet gave a rough feel.

All of Luna's items were very light-weight. Her sword resembled that of a fencing sword but with a sharp point. The grip was a light yellow and had a protective cover that was engraved with diamonds. Her dagger was thin but dangerous. Easy to move and light to carry. Her bow was carved of a light wood and had a very delicate feel about it.

Harry was given a very long sword. The hilt was midnight black, engraved with emeralds and the sword itself screamed power. The dagger was small and quick and felt extremely handy. The bow felt weird to Harry but was very interesting. The wood was very dark and had interesting Runes carved into it.

'These are all from the founder's vault. I retrieved them for you and also hired two Goblins to come and teach you about sword fighting and archery. I hope I did not do wrong.' Said Winky in a timid voice.

'Of course not Winky. This is extremely helpful so thank you.' Said Harry. He then turned to the Goblins.

'Hello. I am honoured you would come to teach us, I look forward to learning from you. Feel free to stay here as the time Runes would make it seem as if you were visiting many times a day.' Harry bowed in front of the Goblins.

The smaller and nimbler of the two smiled. 'It it an honour to meet you Harry Potter. It is also an honour to train the Legendary Heirs. I am Striker, I will be teaching you archery, and this is SharpClaw, he will be teaching you sword fighting and how to wield a dagger.'

The four Heirs bowed before the Goblins.

'If the boys will follow me into the other room we will start with Sword fighting, Striker will stay here with the girls and start with Archery. We will swap over half way through.' Said SharpClaw

Harry and Neville followed SharpClaw out of the room and chose the slightly smaller room. When they entered he pulled out his sword and ran at Harry. He swung his sword and Harry only just ducked in time. He jumped back and put his sword out in front of him. SharpClaw hit the sword with so much force it almost knocked him of his feet. Harry took a few steps back and then lunged forward and swung his sword. SharpClaw blocked his attempted and stabbed at him with his sword. Harry side stepped but the sword grazed his shoulder. He dropped to the floor as SharpClaw swung at him. Harry rolled out the way and went to lung but found SharpClaw was charging at Neville.

Neville noticed at the last minutes and had to duck and roll out of the way as SharpClaw stabbed at the floor. He ran back and caught his breath and held his sword in front of him as the ferocious Goblin swung at him. Neville's sword vibrated and he was visibly shaken. He swung at SharpClaw and stabbed. The Goblin parried all of his attacks and fought back harder than ever. He seemed to know Neville's every move. Harry then had a thought. In battle he'd be working with Neville, not just watching him struggle.

Harry felt a little bit nervous but went for it anyway. He held his sword and ran quietly behind the fighting Goblin and swung at his legs, not wanting to seriously hurt him. SharpClaw swung around so fast Harry had to duck under his sword. Neville soon caught on and swung at the Goblin's shoulder. Soon SharpClaw was battling both Neville and Harry, dodging and attacking. Even with the little experience they had, Harry with his light weight body and good reflexes, and Neville with his strong attacks they were doing alright. Soon stamina got the better of them and they fell exhausted.

'You have both done well. Your stamina will build with time and so will your reflexes. You both are good at either dodging or attacking and you will advance in both. This will also help you in your duelling with your stamina, reflexes and knowing when to attacked and when to dodge.' Said SharpClaw.

They then started going over effective and strong attacks and how to dodge them. They didn't get too many done but they felt more comfortable holding a sword at the very least.

They then swapped over with the girls. Harry and Neville dropped their swords in the corner of the room and picked up their bows, quivers and arrows. They walked over to Striker to see she also had her bow out.

She placed them in front of the far wall and conjured two targets. She told them to fire the best they could. They released the arrow from their bows and weren't surprised to see them not get very far. Harry's arrow flew but then fell short and landed on the floor. Neville's arrow sailed further and then hit the very edge of the target, the arrow hit but didn't stay.

'Well, it looks like we have some work to do!'

Striker then explained that they shouldn't think, 'I've got to get it on the target' but to think about the arrow itself. First she told them to find the most comfortable position for their bow and taught them how to draw the string. She then told them to visualise the arrow's path.

'This is a magic bow. Much like a wand focuses a wizard's magic and sends it to its destination, a bow controls the arrow, take the power from the person firing and shoots at its target.'

They then spent the rest of the lesson practising. They imagined that they were the arrow and focuses on their course. A little bit on they even tried pumping the smallest amount of magic into the arrow to get it to focus. By doing this they improved a lot. By the end of the lesson they could hit the target and get it to stay. It wasn't close to the centre but they knew these things would come in time.

After they had finished they met the girls. They told them about each lesson and how both were pretty much the same. They all showered and changed into comfortable clothing, and after a quick breakfast they met with the Goblins who had declined lunch and stayed in the training room.

'We have accepted your offer and will stay here. We may leave after training or during the night time but it will only be for quick things as we know time passes incredibly quickly. If one of us is late the other will complete an all together lesson in the others absence. Now, your kind helpers have prepared a room for us. We will be in there if you need us.' Said Striker and they both left.

They quickly went back into yesterday's routine of teaching others. This time Neville was teaching Harry Transfiguration and Luna was teaching Hermione Charms.

At 10:00 they changed into their duelling clothes and went back to working on increasing their power. They also started duelling, slowly at first.

Harry duelled Hermione to begin with. They decided that if Death Eaters attacked then they wouldn't go through all the fancy bow and '1, 2, 3' so they started their duels with a short 'GO!'

Harry started by throwing a _Stupefy _at Hermione. She threw up a _Protego and _blocked the spell. Hermione then sent a line of spells one after the other, forcing Harry to carefully dodge each one of them. After a while Hermione became out of breath and so Harry took the advantage and shot an _Expelliarmaus _at her. She narrowly missed it and dodged as Harry sent a powerful _Reducto, _catching her completely off guard. She sent a _Stupefy _but Harry; using a technique he found in a duelling book, summoned a pillow from the library. It raced in and took the spell. Whilst Hermione was in shock Harry cast an _Expelliarmaus, _caught her wand and ended the duel.

They all congratulated Harry and went back to trying to increase their power when Harry had a brainwave.

'Guys, we have 45 minutes left of this duelling period but I would like to make a quick outing. I think this will help all of us.' Harry said.

He explained he wanted to go into London to buy something important. They all put on Robes and went to the door of the basement. Hermione froze the time Runes and they walked back upstairs. Of course in reality not even an hour had past to they shook their heads and walked to the Floo.

'Diagon Alley!'

They all landed n the Leaky Cauldron under thick glamour charms. They walked through the magical barrier and down the street. The all looked worried as Harry, currently named Charlie Evans, lead them down Knocturn Alley. He looked around before finding what he was looking for.

He lead them into a shop with a shabby sign that read '_William's W'. _They all looked suspicious as they walked in and Harry rang the bell.

A middle aged man walked out from the back and said in a raspy voice,

'I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr Potter. Or should I say Lord Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Rightful Heir of Slytherin.' All the Heirs gasped.

'How do you know all that?' asked Hermione, under disguise as Penelope Smith.

'Don't fret Miss Granger, not only have I been alerted by the Goblins but I am also a qualified Legilimens. I am not working for either Voldemort or Dumbledore and only make wands for the trustworthy. I know you know Occlumency to the highest level but I have learnt the ways of the Goblins. Now, I know you are here for wands. If you will all step up to the counter.'

William pulled out three boxes, one slightly smaller than the other two. He asked for Luna first.

'Now, reach inside of this first box and move your hand slowly until you feel a hot pull. Pick out the wood that has chosen you.'

Luna reached inside the box and slowly moved her hands around. She suddenly gasped and pulled out a piece of wood.

'Yes, yes. This is the wood from a willow tree. It symbolises a peaceful and calm spirit. Now the cores please. They are all inside smaller boxes so you don't touch it and affect the magic.'

Luna did the same thing again and pulled out Mermaid scale.

'Good. This is a scale from a very powerful Mermaid. This represents wisdom and acceptance of change. Now a gem.'

Luna chose a small diamond which swirled with a faint turquoise colour.

'Marvellous! This stands for a very honest and loyal friend. Together these will create a very precise wand, excellent for Charms.'

Neville ended up choosing Birch wood, a griffin heartstring and a topaz.

'These create a very strong wand, great for Transfiguration. This shows you are an extremely powerful wizard but very loving.'

Hermione picked Oak wood, a hippogriff feather and a pearl.

'These represent a passion for knowledge and using all everything possible to protect loved ones. This is a delicate wand brilliant for tricky spells and Wards.'

Harry ended up with Pine wood, a lightning Phoenix feather and an emerald.

'This is an immensely powerful wand. This is great for large and powerful spells, especially old, forgotten and difficult spells. It shows me you are a kind and companionate soul and an amazingly strong leader. You will lead people into battle but feel guilty and responsible for death. You will do great things with this wand Mr Potter.'

After William had made the wands he told them that Ollivander's wands controlled and stopped a lot of magic and that these ones would be overwhelming to begin with. Harry paid for the wands and two Dragon-skin holsters each, which were protective against summoning; they headed back to Potter Manor.

After lunch things went pretty much the same as the day before. Two of them were taught by the other two and after they all studied their Animagas training and re strengthened their Occlumency shields.

This went on for over three months. They were all progressing rapidly and their power, strength and stamina had come on in leaps and bounds. Hermione and Luna preferred archery whereas Harry and Neville preferred sword fighting. They all kept up with both though as they knew that every advantage in this war was good.

One Animagas lesson Luna managed to transform her hand. They all congratulated and quickly drew it before Luna had to release it.

'By the looks of it I'm some sort of cat.' Said Luna.

Her hand had transformed into a pitch black paw, smaller than her actual hand. She had sharp claws and soft fur.

Two months later they had all managed to transform their hands. Neville's was a large grey paw with thick, pointy claws. Hermione's was a paw slightly bigger than her hand. Her fur was short and was a light, golden colour. Her claws were retractable. Harry's was a large, golden paw. The fur was short but thick and the claws stuck out from underneath.

They also massively improved in duelling. They could now all battle two on one. Hermione had grasped the knack for silent magic. Her spells were quick and unexpected; you never knew what was coming. Neville still spoke his spells but was getting very close to duelling wandlessly. However, Neville's spells were full of brute force and could knock you of your feet if you weren't ready. Luna had found a way of combining spells so her spells could come out in a long stream of 8-10 at a time and she would only use the effort of a normal spells. Harry, from his Dark Arts knowledge picked up wandless magic really quickly. He was now trying to do it silently so he had utter stealth.

As they were meditating one day, Neville Hermione and Harry were very shocked to see a black cat slink past them. The cat they had recently adopted, (now named Cheshire) was a tabby cat and so this shocked them. Hermione was the first to catch on.

'Luna?' she gasped.

The three heirs stared at the black cat. She looked at them with Luna's unique and powerful blue eyes and grinned, well as best she could as a cat. The black cat shook for a second before transforming into Luna. She told them it took a lot of effort but the fact she had done it spurred them on a great deal.

Another month past and the four heirs were nearing the end of their training. They were all now way past Newt level in each specialised subject. They were all very good swordsmen and archers and were past Auror level duellers.

Hermione was now sufficient in both silent and wandless casting, but was even more powerful when using her wand, especially the new one. She was a brilliant archer but also extremely quick and nimble with a sword.

Luna had managed to increase her spell string to about 15 spells one after another. She did this by silently casting _maxima multiplicamini (Spell) _this was immensely helpful in duels as you had to dodge almost every one of them. No magical shield could stop that many spells and most wizards didn't have the stamina to keep that up for long.

Neville had started duelling wandlessly but preferred using his wand. He knew it was just a precaution in case he lost his wand but he mainly used his wand. His spells however were not only accurate but incredibly effective.

Harry could both cast silently and wandlessly but his spells were slightly more powerful with a wand. Once he had started realizing that the wand wasn't extremely magic, just a funnel for his own magic he started getting it quicker. He also really enjoyed sword fighting.

By the last month, (or day in real time,) all the Heirs had managed their animagas forms and could hold them without getting tired.

If you looked in during an Animagas session you would see a midnight black cat with piercing blue eyes, a large grey wolf with light grey fur, a medium sized lioness with golden fur and chocolate brown eyes and a golden Griffin with sparkling emerald eyes.

All four heirs enjoyed being in their Animagas form and could all move pretty well in them. They couldn't practise running inside the basement but had all embraced their animal instincts.

On the last basement day they had a test with the Goblins. They each had to fire a coloured arrow onto the bull's eye, whilst not being harmed by either of the goblins. Both the Goblins against all four heirs, it was all out, no holding back.

To begin with all four heirs strapped their bows and quiver to their back. It was magically charmed so only them could access them. They held their swords and waited for the horn to sound the beginning.

The horn blared.

The two Goblins came charging toward the four heirs, swords in hands. Harry and Neville, who were in the middle raised their swords and blocked the attacks as Hermione and Luna rolled out of the way. They swung their swords at the Goblins feet giving Harry and Neville an opportunity to lunge out of the way. Hermione and Luna battled with the two Goblins. Both pairs attacked, dodged parried as they fought. Harry and Neville snuck up behind and slashed at the Goblins waists. They spun around and started fighting the other pair. Luna pulled out her arrow, and from the other side of the room aimed at the target.

Click, swoosh! The arrow landed dead centre. Luna went to pick up her sword and rejoin the battle but Goblin magic held her back.

'Guys!' Luna called to them, 'Once we've hit the target we can't rejoin! Someone's going to be left on there own!'

Harry, Neville and Hermione shared a look. They knew that Harry was the most coordinated with these things so he would be last.

Hermione swung her sword at Striker, cutting her from shoulder to hip. After a brief wince Hermione battled with Striker, taking his attention of Neville. She knew that Neville need the most time to concentrate on firing so she let him do that.

Click, swoosh! Neville's arrow hit the bull's eye and vibrated. Neville was out the battle too. Hermione worked on getting Striker out of the play so Harry would only have to deal with one. Hermione thought up a plan. The targets had each of their names on them. Hermione saw Striker had his bow and arrows too and was not afraid to use them.

Hermione directed herself in front of her target and used her sword to push Striker back. The Goblin took the full force of the push and zoomed to the back of the room. Seeing a perfect opportunity he pulled out his bow and shot at Hermione. She waited until the last second when she ducked out the way. The arrow hit the bull's eye. Goblin magic, recognising Hermione's target and Striker's shot took them both out of the battle. It was up to Harry now.

Harry saw that it was only him and SharpClaw left. He wondered how on earth Hermione had managed that but pulled his focus back to the battle. Harry knew he wasn't going to win on skill alone. The goblin had been training for much longer. Harry remembered what SharpClaw had said to him at one point. Use every advantage you can get.

Harry furiously swung his blade in a burst of energy. This fazed the Goblin only slightly as he was forced to take a couple of steps back. Harry once more pushed him back. SharpClaw held his sword high and charged at Harry. Quick as a flash Harry pulled out his dagger and plunged it into the Goblins shoulder. It wouldn't kill but it would give SharpClaw a large disadvantage.

SharpClaw stumbled back from the pain and from shock. By the time he had collected himself ready for another go Harry had already shot his bow.

Click, swoosh! Bull's eye!

The Goblin magic released the two of them and soon they were overwhelmed by the rest of the group coming forward and congratulating him. They all healed their wounds and then stood in front of the Goblins.

'You have all done us proud. You have shown us the skills of sacrifice, quick thinking and using every advantage. Not to mention teamwork. I am proud of you all.' Said Striker.

'Kneel.' All the heirs kneeled and SharpClaw walked over and stood in front of Neville. 'Neville Longbottom, Rightful Heir of Gryffindor, rise and accept your Goblin name, Fury.'

He then walked over to Luna.

'Luna Lovegood, Rightful Heir of Hufflepuff, rise and accept your Goblin name, Peace.'

He then walked over to Hermione.

'Hermione Granger, Rightful Heir of Ravenclaw, rise and accept your Goblin name, Whit.'

He finally walked over to Harry.

'Harry Potter, Rightful Heir of Slytherin, rise and accept your Goblin name, Lightning.'

A/N Did you enjoy that? Please tell me what you think as I absolutely love getting reviews and comments, it makes my day. Tell me what you think and any suggestions would be AMAZING! Love you guys xxx.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hello my lovelies! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just all these chapters seem to be filler chapters as there is no real action. A bit of action at the end but I might have to speed up the return to Hogwarts if I don't have any brain waves. Please please please! Review and message and comment ideas on what they should do with the rest of the summer. I am stuck. If you give a really good review I will give you a shout out! So please, **IDEAS!**

Disclaimer ~ I don't own HP and have never earned money in my life. ;)

'I'm home!' called Sirius as he walked through the door. He put down his suitcase in the kitchen and walked into the living room. He gave Harry a hug and then stepped back to look at all four of them. He was shocked at what he saw.

Neville had grown slightly taller and now was the same height as Harry. He had lost all his baby fat and had really filled out. His muscles were large and could even be described as bulging. His face was sharper and more powerful as if he was a man ready for battle.

Luna had also grown a little bit but was still the shortest. She was toned but didn't have massive muscles and she was really healthy. Her hair came just above her shoulders and was pinned behind her ears. Her blue eyes shone and they reflected her calm but strong soul.

Hermione hadn't grown much but had still changed a lot. Her muscles had increased and any baby fat had long gone. Her face was slightly sharper and her cheek bones more defined. She no longer worried about others judging her for being a geek or a nerd, instead she stood proud and strong.

Harry had changed the most. He no longer had that lanky, awkward teenage boy look but he looked like a warrior. He had grown taller and stronger. He now filled out his t-shirt well and no longer looked under fed or unhealthy. His hair was slightly longer and had lost some of its messiness. He still wore his glasses but they weren't broken.

They all carried their swords strapped to their backs and their daggers in holders.

'Wow! What happened to you guys? Where's my pup?' Laughed Sirius.

Harry ran forward and gave Sirius a large hug. Even though Harry had changed his face still lit up when he saw Sirius. He was the only family he had left and he would do anything for him.

They all went into the kitchen and sat down for dinner. As they were eating Sirius explained what he had been doing.

'The plane I took flew me to Egypt first where I met with some Ancient Curse Breakers. They call themselves the domitoribus tribe and they spend their lives learning everything new that they can, using what they have learnt and passing it all down to generations. They have agreed to fight or be the more logical side of the battle when the time comes.

I then appparated to Kenya where I met the nguvu wapiganaji. They commit their time to sword fighting and using swords, daggers and shields. They have won against countless enemies and are one of the strongest tribes around. They have also agreed to fight with us.'

He went on to talk about 3 other tribes that were willing to show their support and fight on their side. After a large meal they all went their separate ways. They slept in the rooms they had been in the first night. Very soon the house was quiet.

The next morning the four Heirs fell into routine. Before Sirius was even awake they got up, dressed and out into Potter Manor grounds. They ran around the grounds three times and then did some sword fighting. It was only after they had showered and had sat down for breakfast that Sirius came down.

'Morning everyone, what's the plan for today?' Sirius asked as he sat down to breakfast.

They all thought for a moment before Hermione said,

'Well, after we have told you everything we did we need to go shopping. After we had grown more we were living of transfigured clothes.'

'After that we should probably go to Gringotts to talk to Griphook about the changes and about the plans to come.' Said Luna.

They launched into a description about all that they had been doing and how much they had progressed. After they had finished and Sirius was trying to process everything, Cheshire came in. He rubbed up against Hermione's leg and purred as she stroked behind his ears.

'What about the cat? You left that out.' Said Sirius.

'Well, Harry had found a new Potion and needed something to test it on. Winky brought this to him and then the girls begged us to keep him afterwards. His name is Cheshire.' Said Neville, stroking said tabby cat.

Sirius nodded his head.

'Sirius, could you get me my wallet from inside my bag on the table? Inside is a very important piece of paper I want to share with you all.' Asked Harry.

Sirius leant over to the table and pulled out a dark green wallet. He opened it and gasped at what he saw.

'What's this pup?' Sirius exclaimed.

'Oh sorry. That's the wrong one. That one Hermione charmed with an undetectable extension charm. I've got all the possible necessary Potions. Blood-Replenishing, Invisibility, Pain Reliever, Dittany, Veritaserum, Polyjuice, Calming Draught and Wolfsbane. As well as several Poison antidotes. There should be about six of each of them. No the other wallet's red and gold.' Said Harry.

Sirius whistled as he reached for the other wallet.

'Bloody hell pup. That's amazing!'

Sirius handed the wallet to Harry and watched as he pulled out two pieces of paper. On one was the fake prophecy, created by Dumbledore. On the other was the real one.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

_Those descended from the ancient four will unite in friendship and work together as they discover their strengths and weaknesses. These four will be:_

_Ravenclaw. She will bring her knowledge and strategy to the mix, giving those around her confidence with her level head. She will have extraordinary ideas that will save her companions from those against them._

_Gryffindor. He will bring his brute strength and power to the battle and will lead the group toward victory. He will fight for what is right and pull the group through times of confusion and doubt._

_Hufflepuff. She will bring her charm and good will to the group and will uplift everyone when they need it most. She will provide others with what they need as well as being strong and wise when those around her fall weak._

_Slytherin. He will bring his level head and experience to the fight. He will have a hand in the organisation and will use his strengths in the best possible way. He will hold the four together and restore what once was lost._

_However, if they do not work together as one and trust each other with all they have and own they with crumble and fall. They must pull together in times of weakness and helplessness and use their unique skills to win the fight against the enemy._

_Both the Dark and the Light will subconsciously work to bring down the Power Four but with time and effort, the ones destined for this can defeat those who have ill intentions, and restore peace to the Magical world._

'We need to figure out not only how to fulfil the real Prophecy but why Dumbledore made a fake one.' Said Harry.

The pieces of paper were passed round the table and read closely. Sirius scowled as he read the fake.

'I can't believe it. He had us all fooled with this stupid fake. He was the one who made Lily and James go into hiding, he was the one who persuaded me to swap with Peter. He was the one who didn't even get me a trial, all so you could grow up in a...A...Abusive family just so you would look up to him when you came to Hogwarts!' as Sirius said this he didn't notice Harry pale. However Hermione did.

'Harry? Is what Sirius said true? About the abuse?' she asked.

Harry squirmed in his seat and tried to make himself as small as possible as Hermione, Luna and Sirius glared at him. Neville patted him on the back and gave him a sympathetic look. Harry sat up in his chair and shuddered.

Reliving these memories really weren't what he wanted to do but he knew to move on he needed to share them.

'Sirius is there a pensive in Potter Manor?' asked Harry, not wanting to recount all the memories first hand.

'Sure pup, there's one in the spare room, I'll go and get it.'

By the time Sirius came back with the pensive Harry had already filled a conjured test tube with a light, silvery liquid. He poured it into the bowl and watched as they all placed a finger inside the bowl and was sucked away.

The four of them landed and the first thing they saw was a small, scrawny boy with messy hair and broken glasses exiting the cupboard under the stairs. He looked about 4. He walked out and walked into the kitchen. He started preparing dinner, placing it into the oven. Just as a very large man and a thin lady walked into the room the small boy dropped the dish, not only shattering it but burning himself severely on the oven.

'Clean this up boy!' the large man shouted, 'and don't burn any of our cloths, they're expensive!' The young boy then had to hand picked every piece of glass by hand, out of the oven, getting many burns and cuts in the mean time.

The memory then moved. It now showed a young boy, about 7 being chased around the garden by a violent bull dog. In the end the boy ended up running up the small tree at the end of the garden.

In the process the bull dog bit down on the young boy's leg, leaving vicious marks.

In the next memory, the young boy was cowering in the corner as the large man shouted at him.

'How dare you! You ruined Marge's visit by kicking her lovely dog. He'll probably have to go to the vet after being around you!'

The large man then pulled out a belt and pushed the young boy to the ground. He punched the boy several times until he heard a crack from his nose. You could see the bite marks on his leg, still bleeding and starting to darken as if infected.

The man smacked the belt down onto the boys back and repeated until he started to bleed. He did this in several places until his back was covered in marks. He then yanked him up by his hair and spun him round. He then pushed him up against the wall and punched him over and over in his stomach, completely knocking his breath out of him.

He was then pushed into the cupboard under the stairs and left, lying there.

The next memory was a black haired, green eyed boy of about 10 working in the garden. He had next to him a large watering can and a small pair of blunt scissors. The boy was pruning the cast number of roses in the pristine garden. The scissors were broken and so the boy was forced to do all of it by hand.

As he stopped for a moment to try and stop the bleeding from the thorns in his hands a very thin, bony woman came out the house.

'No resting freak! You're not allowed to take the thorns out your hands either. That's what you get for being a freak!'

At this point the memory stopped and the two girls, Neville and Sirius came back up from the pensive. They all looked at Harry but said nothing.

'Those weren't all of them. I didn't want you to be disgusted by some of the worse ones.' Harry said in a quiet voice. At this Hermione let out a whimper and Luna said with tears in her eyes,

'Why have you never shown us these before? Or told us?'

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. He blinked back tears before saying,

'I was afraid you would think I'm weak. That you wouldn't like me anymore because I'm...I'm a...freak.' He said in barley a whisper.

At this Hermione, hearing everything ran forward towards Harry and engulfed him in a hug. She looked into his eyes and said,

'Don't you ever think that again. What you went through was absolutely disgusting. No-one, even someone like Malfoy should have to go through that. You are not a freak. You are far from it. You aren't weak either. I don't know if it was all that which made you as strong as you are or whether it's just natural but you are the strongest, bravest, kindest and most selfless person I know. I know you know Occlumency so get it in your fat brain of yours and make sure it stays there. You have people around you that love you; we would never, and even on our lives let that happen to you again.'

Dumbledore screamed! He had been searching for two weeks with nothing. Two weeks! The boy was nowhere to be found.

He had sent Order members all over the country, called in very old (and some fake) favours abroad and no-one had seen him.

He checked the wards again but with still no trace. Where could he be? Dumbledore knew he had been to Gringotts at the beginning of summer but had disappeared after that.

He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! No-one passed him!

Then he got it.

'Fawkes! The boy, he will be in Potter Manor. The wards have stopped me from seeing him but being a Phoenix has its advantages. Bring him to me as soon as possible.'

Harry wiped away a tear and hugged Hermione.

'Thanks.' He said is a whisper. 'Let's move on from this subject now.' Harry said in a slightly louder voice. Everyone else nodded.

'So what should we do today?' asked Luna,

Neville said, 'I think we should start researching some old spells. We have looked at new ones but I think we should start looking at old spells, how they work and possibly creating or modifying others.'

Everyone agreed and after grabbing some pencils and paper they set off for the library.

'Sirius, I was wondering if it would be possible to bring the Black family Library from Grimmauld place to here, seeing as how you are living here now.' Asked Hermione.

Sirius laughed for a second but then kindly agreed. He walked into the library and with a flick of his wand extended it into the other room. With some help from Hermione and Neville they had managed to extend the library and add some new shelves ready for the Black books.

Seeing as how Sirius had access to the Apparation wards he apparated out and cast a spell on all the Black books. He apparated back and stood in front of the extended library. With another flick of his wand all the books landed with a dull thump on the shelves.

'Yay! Thank you Sirius.' Squealed Hermione as she rushed forward to browse through some of the books. They all grabbed a couple books and headed off into separate areas.

After a very full year of training it was extremely peaceful for the Heirs just to sit and read, but for Sirius, it was not.

After fidgeting in his chair for half an hour Sirius finally decided to go for a run. Changing into his Animagus form as he ran out side he bounced around outside for about 45 minutes. Checking upstairs they weren't done so he decided to check out the training area they had used.

They time runes were off so he just walked in and over to the duelling area. He took off his jumper and with a flick he activated the dummies.

This was how Harry and Neville found him two hours later. Dodging, ducking, jumping, punching, kicking, casting and conjuring as he duelled all the dummies. He was on the highest level possible and wasn't getting hit at all. At last he finished with a well aimed stinging hex to the place that hurts.

After cringing several times Harry walked cautiously forward and tapped Sirius on the back, ducking as he swung round with a curse.

'Don't do that pup! You know I'm going to be jumpy after a duel! But I see your reflexes have improved.' Sirius said with a grin and ruffled Harry's hair.

'We were just going to sit down and review what we've found and we thought you'd want to be there.'

They all walked back up to the library to see Luna and Hermione deep in conversation.

'...No but if you put this in...'

'...No that cancels out the system effect...'

'...What if you put in the quadratum symbol...'

'...That would only work if you connected everything to the sanguine...'

'...This would make everything useless...'

'Having fun ladies?' asked Harry with a smirk, knowing they had been going at it like this for over thirty minutes.

'Bloody hell!' said Sirius, 'You two are finishing each other's sentences like Fred and George!'

Hermione squeaked, 'That reminds me!' and she pulled out another book from under the table.

'Ok everyone, let's review what spells we've found.'

'I've found a spell that cam give the illusion of four others of you running around. Unless you talk they won't know who the real one is.' Said Luna, 'The incantation is _quattuor fictus.'_

'I found an old spell that people used to use to Disapparate others to certain places.' Said Neville, 'the spell is _evanesces _and then the place.'

'I found a spell that creates almost a private bubble. It's completely soundproof and magic proof and no-one can get in or out until the caster cancels it.' Said Hermione, 'The incantation is _privatorum custodia._'

'I found a spell that lets you communicate with everyone connected in your head.' Said Harry, 'The spell is _quisque mente _and then everyone's name.'

Everyone was pleased with the progress and put it into their Occlumency knowledge stores. Or in Sirius' case, wrote it all down. They all promised to practise that later.

At that moment Fawkes flashed in.

A/N Really Hope you enjoyed that. Remember; give me ideas as to what they should do for the rest of the summer. I am open to all ideas as long as they fit with the story. I will message you back if you do. I will need the ideas within five days so get writing! **IDEAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm sorry the chapters are coming a lot slower at the moment but the next few chapters should come out a bit quicker than these ones. I really hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think.

I have had one person write me a few really nasty reviews saying how my story has lots of plot holes and I have got loads of things wrong. I just want to say I am only an amateur writer. This is my first story and I am really enjoying just being creative. I appreciate helpful tips, suggestions or comments but wasting your effort telling me how bad my story is, is a bit pointless. If you don't like it stop reading it, don't hurt my feelings.

Disclaimer~ I don't own HP. That would be weird. All I own is my bedroom.

(Enjoy!)

At that moment Fawkes flashed in.

'Fawkes! What is he doing here?' asked Hermione.

Fawkes flew over onto Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to tell them something.

'What is it Fawkes?' asked Harry. At that moment Hermione ran out of the room, supposedly to the library to try and find a spell that would help.

'I wish I could hear you Fawkes, I really do.'

'Harry,' said Luna, 'Phoenixes are extremely intelligent creatures. If you grant them access to your mind you can communicate with them. I have been speaking to Fawkes since fourth year.' said Luna.

Harry looked at her with surprise before turning back to look at Fawkes. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Fawkes' mind whilst saying over and over, I grant you access.

'_Hello Harry. Or should I say Lord Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, Rightful Heir to Lord Slytherin. How pleased I am to finally be able to communicate with you.'_

'_I am here because Dumbledore has been looking for you. He thinks he couldn't find you because he forgot about Potter Manor but I know it is because you have been training with time and protection wards.'_

'_You have a choice. Confront Dumbledore and tell him what you are doing or complete your training and confront him when you return to Hogwarts.'_

'_I unfortunately know of the evil Albus Dumbledore has done, but as a Phoenix can only changed who they are bonded too if that person tries to kill them it is unlikely. Even so, if he did try to kill me it is likely I would not come out alive.'_

'_It is your choice though I am afraid I must hurry you, Dumbledore is impatient.'_

'Wow Fawkes,' said Harry, 'I believe it would be better to talk to Dumbledore when we return to school. How are you going to stop him from coming here though?'

'_Only Phoenixes and those invited can enter these ancient wards, you will be safe.'_

With that he flashed away.

After recounting what happened to everyone Harry brought something up that had been bothering him.

'Fawkes said when you finish your training. I thought we were done?'

No one had an answer for that. They only found out what was happening the next day when they got a letter from Gringotts.

It said:

_To Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Miss Luna Victoria Lovegood, Mr Neville Frank Longbottom and Mr Harry James Potter,_

_You are required at Gringotts today at five. You will be in a special meeting with Griphook who has much to talk to you about._

_He asks that you pack a bag with clothing, personal items and any weapons, including wands and bring them with you._

_He has also asked that Mr Sirius Orion Black does the same and comes with you._

_Thank you,_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

With a shrug of their shoulders they all did what they were told to do. They packed clothes, toiletries, personal belongings and their sword, dagger and bow with arrows. They kept their wands on them.

Before they left, they floo called Luna's father and asked him to floo in every day to feed Hedwig, Cheshire and Crookshanks.

With that they stepped outside and raised their right hand.

After an extremely bumpy ride on the Knight Bus the five of them were in London and very soon in Gringotts. They walked up to a desk and asked to see Griphook. When they were led to him they were happy and worried to see him with a large grin on his face. The smile of a fierce warrior is quite scary!

'Hello again My Lords and Ladies, pleasure to be seeing you again and to be giving you this life changing message.'

All five of them shook hands with Griphook and then sat in the chairs provided. They were in a small, dark room with torches on the walls. The floor was blood red and the furnisher was black.

'As per usual, as soon as the rightful owner of a vault is recognised, that vault is searched for anything dark or of importance. I have recently searched the Founders vault and found something addressed to the Rightful heirs. This is for you.'

With a snap of his long, clawed fingers a large painting appeared in the room. It was of a sleeping man with a beard to rival Dumbledore's and a pointed hat.

Hermione gasped, 'Merlin!' Everyone stared, heads flicking between the painting and Hermione, 'the number of books I have read I have been able to put together a collective image in my head, he looks exactly the same!'

At this moment the sleeping painting woke up with a start and surveyed his surroundings. His eyes finally settled on the Heirs and Sirius and he chuckled heartily.

'Oh I have been waiting many long years for this.' His voice was deep, powerful and wise. 'It is wonderful to see you all. I know you all have questions but we must hurry along, they will have my back if I keep you waiting.'

With a bright flash and a crash the four Heirs and Sirius were flashed out of the Gringotts room. When they next adjusted to their surroundings they were in a plain purple room with a large doorway leading off to one side. In front of them, was Merlin.

'Welcome, all of you. It is a pleasure to have you here. Sadly we do not have several years as I know that is how long it would take me to answer all of your questions. However, what I am about to tell you will clear a fair few things up.

You are in, what some people call, an alternate dimension. You are in a small pocket, away from the natural world. In this pocket there is me, in my time and the four Founders.

Yes that is right, when I am done here I will whisk you away and you will be in the time of the Founders, the past.

You are here for three weeks. You will be taught by your respectable founder for three weeks only so you better work hard. When your time is up you will be transported back here and I will send you home.

I have waited a long time for the four Heirs to come and I know you will not let me down. I wish you all the best of luck.'

And with that he opened the door behind him and gestured outside. After lots of goodbyes and several rushed questions from Hermione they all left the small room through the door.

The door led out into a large open field. Growing on the field were plants of all shapes and sizes, trees and bushes. If they looked further they could see a large, glistening lake, huge mountains and a dark forest. The one thing that really caught their attention was the large castle in the middle.

It was Hogwarts! All the towers and windows were exactly the same and it just looked majestic. After a short walk the five of them had arrived in front of the main entrance.

Suddenly, the large doors swung open and there in front of them were the four founders.

They were all beaming down o at the heirs and Sirius and invited them in with a warm welcome. They led them into the great hall where a large feast was set out as if they were just about to have lunch. There weren't four tables but one large, round one with comfy chairs all around it.

'Wow! I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone else when I say. How? What?' said Hermione trailing off at the end.

'Come and have lunch all of you,' said Rowena Ravenclaw, 'we will answer as many questions as possible.'

They all went and sat next to their respective Founder with Sirius sitting in the middle of Salazar and Gryffindor. Salazar was sitting tall and proud with his long dark hair tied loosely behind his back and his sword slung around his shoulders. Godric had a huge smile on his face and had rosy cheeks but hard eyes. Rowena was wearing a beautiful silk dress in a periwinkle colour and had her dark brown hair tied in a tight bun. She had her bow on her back. Helga had a beaming face and such kind eyes. She was welcoming and lovely. She also had her bow with her.

'It is so lovely to see all of you,' said Helga, 'We don't know how much Merlin has told you so we will start from the beginning.'

'After we had created Hogwarts and fulfilled major goals we decided that we all loved what we did so much that we didn't want to stop.' Said Godric

'We all had kids so we knew that there would be heirs in the future but it is only now that we have found the right ones.' Said Salazar.

'You see,' said Rowena, 'We created this pocket universe and froze time within it. We took our magic and recreated Hogwarts as we knew it. We would not age but we could keep learning and finding all we could about the world.'

'Even though there have been descendants from us there has never been a group of all four at the same time.' Said Helga.

'Not only that but the only way you can be here is because not only are you the Rightful heirs to us, you are also the Magical Heirs.' Said Godric.

Everyone looked confused so Rowena explained.

'Our magic had grown so strong that it almost had a mind of its own. It recognised you after all these years, saw you were the rightful heirs and granted you Magical heirs. This means you are able to learn from us and travel to this dimension. It also means you can produce amazing feats of magic that only we personally have ever done.'

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and went back to eating. It wasn't long before Sirius, overcoming his nerves asked the question he had so wanted to ask.

'So, why and how am I here?'

'You are here because you have been granted the title of the Heirs Magical guardian. You will also train in a type of magic but not with a specific founder,' said Salazar, 'your magic has adapted to the best way to look after and protect the Heirs and so you were granted access here.'

After a large meal and idle chatter the plates were cleared and Salazar cleared his throat.

'As you already know, we each have a specific branch of magic that we have given you expertise to. Not only that but we have all mastered another branch of magic. Harry, you will be training with me. My branch of magic is Alchemy.'

Harry looked surprised and pleased at that. He knew knowing potions would help him with that and it was an extremely complex but useful subject.

'Hermione dear,' said Rowena as she stood up, 'You will be studying Wand making with me. Your Runes and Arithmacy connects to this.'

'Neville, you will be trained by me in the art of Weapon making,' said Godric with a smile, 'We will look at both muggle and magical weapons.'

'Luna darling,' said Helga,' you are a kind and peaceful spirit, perfect for our branch of magic. You will be learning elemental magic with me.'

All satisfied that their expertise will helps them and that that are was right for them they looked towards Sirius.

'Am I going to be learning anything?' he asked cautiously.

'Of course my dear,' said Rowena,' how could I forget? Alerio!'

At once a tall man walked into the great hall. He had long, blonde hair that was tied behind his back. He had a short beard and he carried a broomstick on his back.

'This is Alerio. He is the original broomstick creator/charmer. He will be teaching you all he knows. It may seem silly now but having someone on your team who by the end of it will be able to make ten brooms within ten seconds can be extremely helpful, if not life saving. You will also learn how to charm them for protection.' Said Rowena.

Sirius looked really impressed and was obviously exited for the first lesson.

The founders explained where they would be sleeping and they all trudged off to bed, high hopes for the next three weeks.

A/N I hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think. Chapters should be coming a bit faster. Don't give up on me, I promise that this story won't be terrible even if it is slow.

Can I just say a big thank you to my friend moongirljc who has been extraordinary. She has had some great ideas so please check her out.

Also if you have a chance check out my friend imaginationcelebration. She is also writing a book and I would love you to show her some support.

Love you :D


End file.
